Come Back
by yoh-nee
Summary: 10 ans se sont passé depuis que Sakura a capturé toutes les cartes, elle entre à l'université. D'étranges phénomènes se produisent ce qui l'a pousse à reprendre du service en tant que maîtresse des cartes, et un jeune homme lui donnant une impression de déjà vu débarque dans son monde. Entre disputes, questions, combats et sentiments, ils ne s'ennuieront pas.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^

Ceci est ma première fanfic, soyez donc indulgents ^^

Je ne suis qu'une débutante mais je suis toujours ravie d'entendre les critiques et les avis positifs des gens qui viennent lire ce que j'écris, alors n'hésitez pas à venir commenter et me dire ce qui vous a plu ou pas ^^

Je me sers de cette fanfic pour voir si mon style d'écriture n'est pas trop mauvais ou voir carrément génial (sait on jamais xp).

Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine pour ne pas trop perdre mes fans ^^ je ne garantis pas des écarts, mais je ferais de mon mieux \o .

Il est possible que j'utilise des termes japonais pour décrire certaines choses (plats, endroits etc...). Si on me le demande, je pourrais mettre avant chaque chapitre les explications pour les mots que j'utiliserai dans le chapitre ^^ N'hésitez pas à demander ^^

Alors je vous souhaite bien du plaisir en lisant ce qui va suivre et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre jusqu'au bout ^^.

Bonne lecture =D

**Edit : **

j'ai fais quelques MàJs et corrections (il est possible que j'en ai raté encore je m'en excuse d'avance)

Au fait, je cherche quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'aider à faire en sorte que ce que je fais ne soit pas trop naze. Si ça vous intéresse de participer à cette aventure et jouer un peu le rôle de responsable éditoriale (ceux qui gère les mangakas pour pas qu'ils fassent de grosses conneries dans leurs mangas ^^).

Les conditions requises pour ce poste (j'ai l'impression d'être un grand patron qui poste une offre d'emploi xp) sont simples ^^ :

- Bien connaitre l'univers autour de Card Captor Sakura

- Avoir une adresse mail où je puisse envoyer les chapitres et pouvoir communiquer

- Savoir couramment parler le français parce que les erreurs de grammaire et orthographe (selons les fautes) jpeux comprendre j'en fais aussi mais le language sms j'ai un peu passé l'age ^^"

- Le sexe m'importe peu

En fait j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide à bien structuré mon histoire et m'aider à combler mes lacunes en tant qu'apprentie écrivain ^^ Si ça vous intéresse, envoyer moi un MP. Je répondrai à tous. Surprenez moi xp

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Sakura se leva lentement de son lit pour ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne.

Elle mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

Elle se mit à réfléchir plus vite ne se sentant pas en sécurité, puis elle se souvint tout à coup.

Elle venait d'emménager dans son propre appartement, et elle venait de passer sa 1ère nuit en tant qu'étudiante.

Sakura était une jeune femme avec une jolie silhouette les cheveux châtains, qu'elle venait de couper court après plusieurs années de lutte acharnée, mais perdue d'avance pour qu'ils poussent comme son amie d'enfance Tomoyo qui les avait longs jusqu'au fesses.

Ses yeux vert pétillants et son sourire étaient ce qui marqués le plus chez cette jeune femme de 20 ans, on y voyait qu'elle était pleine de vie, naïve et franche.

Elle se leva péniblement, essayant de prendre ses marques dans ce nouvel environnement, quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler :

« Sakura dépêche toi tu vas être en retard à ton 1er cours de l'année ! Surtout que c'est ton cours de langue ancienne ! » Elle sourit en entendant son ami et gardien depuis maintenant 10 ans, l'appeler pour qu'elle se presse, elle qui avait tendance à être en retard.

Elle se s'habilla rapidement, ravie de ne plus avoir d'uniforme à porter, mais également un peu nostalgique de ne plus en porter non plus.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine où une peluche orange volait devant le four en marmonnant :

« encore un peu et tu es à moi ! Je vais te faire la fête petite pâtisserie ! Mouhahahaha ! »

« - Kero si tu continues à te goinfrer comme ça, tu va finir par ne plus pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Tu n'aurais pas pris de poids par hasard, fit-elle à la peluche avec un ton moqueur dans la voix.

- Sache petite que le gardien des cartes ne grossit pas et qu'il me faut ma dose quotidienne de sucre pour pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Je ne suis pas comme Yue qui dépend des autres pour vivre, je suis totalement indépendant hahaha !

- Mais oui… dis plutôt que ça t'arrange de pouvoir t'empiffrer à longueur de temps sans problème. » Elle prit un bol dans le placard et commença à faire une omelette avec différents ingrédients qui trainaient dans le frigo presque vide.

« - Il va falloir faire des courses Sakura.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui les fait? Hein ?!

- Hey tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas sortir ! T'imagine la tête des gens s'ils me voyaient ?!

- Oui et je crois que ça pourrait être très drôle. Rigola Sakura en laissant couler sa mixture dans la poêle. D'ailleurs Kero tu as complètement perdu ton accent du Kansai c'est bien je dois avouer que je commençais à me dire qu'il était temps.

- Hélas mais mon charme est toujours le même! Regarde moi ce corps magnifique et ces poses à tomber… »

Sakura rigola franchement des pitreries de cette peluche qui lui avait changé la vie.

En effet, Sakura était ce que l'on appelle spéciale. Elle était la maîtresse des cartes anciennement cartes de Clow et depuis elle les avait transformées en cartes de Sakura.

En gros c'était une magicienne qui contrôlait des cartes spéciales avec de grands pouvoirs.

Et la peluche était le gardien de ces cartes et il l'avait embarqué dans cette histoire. Il s'appelait Keroberos ou pour Sakura, Kero. Habituellement il ressemblait à un lion, mais par commodité et pour passer inaperçu, il revêtait cette forme d'empreint qui le faisait ressembler à une peluche avec des ailes. Il y avait aussi le 2eme gardien, Yue, mais sa forme d'empreint, Yukito, était avec Toya, le grand frère de Sakura qui était resté dans la ville d'enfance de Sakura, Tomoeda. Ce n'était qu'à 1h ou 2 de Tokyo et Sakura en était heureuse, elle n'était jamais trop loin de sa famille.

Tout en mangeant son omelette, Sakura se demandait comment allait être son université, l'université de Todai, la plus connue du japon. Elle avait eu son concours et en avait tellement sauté de joie en l'apprenant, que Kero avait failli mourir écrasé.

Elle reprit ses esprits en voyant l'heure. Elle allait être en retard.

Elle se pressa et laissa la vaisselle à Kero, qui ronchonna longtemps après son départ et pris sa paire de roller.

En arrivant à l'université, elle se demanda comme elle allait faire pour ne pas se perdre…

Elle trouva sa salle facilement grâce à de bonnes indications d'autres étudiants, et alla s'assoir près de la fenêtre au 3ème rang. Elle observa ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et essaya de voir avec qui elle allait partager ce cours. Elle ne reconnaissait personne quand elle aperçu son amie Naoko qui avait été avec elle pendant toute sa scolarité.

Elle l'appela :

« - Naoko chan !

- Tiens ? Sakura chan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai été accepté à Todai moi aussi. Fit Sakura avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, je n'ai pas pu en parler avec toi vu que j'ai déménagé avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Oui c'est dommage, il ne faudra pas perdre contact cette fois hein ? répondit Sakura avec un sourire encore plus grand. »

Elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que le prof rentre en classe.

La 1ere journée de Sakura normalement jusqu'à la pause de midi.

Elle était en train de manger son bento quand soudainement, quelqu'un cria :

- Sakura chan ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 de Come Back ^^

j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je puisse m'améliorer =D

Note : il faut ajouter ce que j'ai oublié de préciser, c'est que tout le monde a oublié le lien qui liait Sakura et Shaolan quand ils étaient plus jeune. Il est donc normal que personne ne parle de Shaolan pour l'instant.

**Edit :**

Au fait, je cherche quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'aider à faire en sorte que ce que je fais ne soit pas trop naze. Si ça vous intéresse de participer à cette aventure et jouer un peu le rôle de responsable éditoriale (ceux qui gère les mangakas pour pas qu'ils fassent de grosses conneries dans leurs mangas ^^).

Les conditions requises pour ce poste (j'ai l'impression d'être un grand patron qui poste une offre d'emploi xp) sont simples ^^ :

- Bien connaitre l'univers autour de Card Captor Sakura

- Avoir une adresse mail où je puisse envoyer les chapitres et pouvoir communiquer

- Savoir couramment parler le français parce que les erreurs de grammaire et orthographe (selons les fautes) jpeux comprendre j'en fais aussi mais le language sms j'ai un peu passé l'age ^^"

- Le sexe m'importe peu

En fait j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide à bien structuré mon histoire et m'aider à combler mes lacunes en tant qu'apprentie écrivain ^^ Si ça vous intéresse, envoyer moi un MP. Je répondrai à tous. Surprenez moi xp

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sakura se retourna et vit une jeune fille au long cheveux noirs courir vers elle.

Elle eu 30 secondes d'hésitations avant de reconnaitre sa meilleure amie Tomoyo Daidoji.

" - Tomoyo chan ! S'exclama t'elle en sautant dans les bras de son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! Je croyais que tu allais dans une université d'Angleterre prestigieuse pour pouvoir prendre la succession de ta mère à la tête de l'entreprise.

- Oui, mais j'avais aussi postulé pour Todai, et j'ai préféré rentrer au Japon puisque tu es toi aussi à Todai. Répondit la meilleure amie de Sakura, ravie de son annonce.

- C'est super alors ! Et où vit tu ?

- A Tomoeda. Maman pense qu'il est plus prudent que je fasse l'aller-retour avec mon chauffeur que prendre les transports en communs.

- Tu pourras venir à la maison alors. J'ai pris un appart pas loin de la fac avec Kero-chan. Proposa Sakura ravie de revoir son amie.

- Avec plaisir! Ça me permettra de reprendre la couture pour mon modèle favori, Repris Tomoyo en pensant d'ores et déjà à sa prochaine création."

Elles continuèrent à parler encore jusqu'à la fin de la pause de Sakura qui reprenait les cours une heure plus tard.

Sakura arriva en amphithéâtre d'histoire heureuse et suivi le cours avec entrain. Tomoyo lui avait envoyé son emploi du temps par téléphone et elle savait qu'elles ne pourraient se voir qu'à la fin de la journée, et peu de temps puisque Sakura devait faire des courses avant de rentrer. Elles préférérent se donner rendez-vous le lendemain pendant leur pause de midi puisque chacune d'elles avaient 2h de temps libre.

La fin de journée arriva vite et Sakura se dépêcha de partir avant de rater son bus.

Elle ne fut pas surprise en rentrant de voir Kero devant la console en train de jouer en poussant des "Raaaah aller vas y! Tape, tape, tape! Aller..."

Elle rangea les courses en attendant et réfléchissa au repas qu'elle allait faire pour le soir.

Elle hésitait entre un Tonkatsu (porc pané et frit) et un porc Shogayaki, quand Kero arriva et exigea un tonkatsu. Sakura accepta à condition qu'il l'aide et c'est ainsi qu'ils préparérent le repas tout en discutant de la journée de Sakura.

Kero fut ravi d'apprendre que Tomoyo était de retour puisque cela signifiait pour lui qu'il allait avoir double dose de pâtisserie, car chaque fois que Tomoyo venait rendre visite à Sakura, elle ramenait toujours des pâtisseries pour Kero.

Ils mangèrent et comme Sakura s'était occupé des courses et de la cuisine, Kero fut de corvée vaisselle. La jeune fille en profita pour aller prendre une douche.

Elle se déshabilla. En se regardant dans la glace elle vit d'abord sa clé du sceau sacré, qui était surmontée d'une étoile à l'intérieur d'un cercle ailé, qui lui permettait d'utiliser ses cartes de Sakura, puis elle observa sa silhouette.

Elle mesurait à peu près 1m60, plutôt sportive, elle n'était pas grosse, mais avait de jolies hanches et une poitrine qui commençait enfin à avoir une taille respectable sans être trop. Elle avait également un petit tatouage en bas du dos qui représentait son sceau pour utiliser sa magie, c'était un cercle avec une étoile au centre, et la lune et le soleil en plus petit respectivement à droite et gauche de l'étoile. Elle se souvient avec un sourire nostalgiques de ses aventures quand elle avait 10 ans, du temps où elle courait après les Clow card.

Elle se souvenait également vaguement d'avoir connu un garçon qui lui plaisait beaucoup, à cette époque, mais impossible de mettre un visage et un prénom dessus. Sakura n'était jamais vraiment sortie avec des garçons, elle était trop timide, et n'en avait jamais trouvé qui lui plaise suffisamment pour penser à sortir avec . Elle pris sa douche et se prépara à aller lire son livre sur la mythologie greque.

Elle lu pendant plus d'une heure quand ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormi.

Le reste de sa semaine de cours se passa normalement, entre les cours et les moments qu'elle passa à rattraper le temps perdu avec son amie. Elle lui proposa de venir chez elle le samedi, après ses cours, pour pouvoir faire du shopping et pour le plus grand plaisir de Tomoyo, une scéance de mesures et d'essayage de nouveaux costumes et patrons pour Sakura.

Quand samedi arriva, elle était en train de faire le ménage en musique quand on frappa à sa porte.

"- C'est étrange, Tomoyo-chan n'est pas censée finir ses cours si tôt. Qui ça peut bien être ? " pensa t'elle en éteignant la musique et en se dirigeant vers la porte pour ouvrir...


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 de Come Back ^^

j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je commence à entrer progressivement dans le sujet et j'espère ne pas trop m'étaler trop en inutilité ^^"

Et merci de me lire ^^ n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^

**Edit :**

Au fait, je cherche quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'aider à faire en sorte que ce que je fais ne soit pas trop naze. Si ça vous intéresse de participer à cette aventure et jouer un peu le rôle de responsable éditoriale (ceux qui gère les mangakas pour pas qu'ils fassent de grosses conneries dans leurs mangas ^^).

Les conditions requises pour ce poste (j'ai l'impression d'être un grand patron qui poste une offre d'emploi xp) sont simples ^^ :

- Bien connaitre l'univers autour de Card Captor Sakura

- Avoir une adresse mail où je puisse envoyer les chapitres et pouvoir communiquer

- Savoir couramment parler le français parce que les erreurs de grammaire et orthographe (selons les fautes) jpeux comprendre j'en fais aussi mais le language sms j'ai un peu passé l'age ^^"

- Le sexe m'importe peu

En fait j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide à bien structuré mon histoire et m'aider à combler mes lacunes en tant qu'apprentie écrivain ^^ Si ça vous intéresse, envoyer moi un MP. Je répondrai à tous. Surprenez moi xp

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

En ouvrant la porte elle fut totalement prise aux dépourvus.

Devant elle se tenait son frère Toya et le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Yukito.

"- Onii-chan ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

- C'est comme ça que tu accueille tes visiteurs ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'es pas de visites alors petit monstre. Répondit son frère avec un regard indifférent. Alors c'est ici que tu habites. C'est plutôt sympa pour l'antre d'un petit monstre.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre Onii-chan ! Et puis j'ai passé l'age de répondre à tes taquineries !

- Bonjour Sakura chan, comment vas-tu ?

- Yukito san ! fit Sakura en lui sautant en cou, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'étais pas vu !"

Yukito était aussi le petit ami de son frère, même si elle l'avait aimé plus jeune, elle savait aujourd'hui que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour un grand frère.

"- Oui, c'est vrai je suis content de te voir aussi.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ton frère était inquiet de te laisser seule dans une aussi grande ville que Tokyo. Il s'approcha de Sakura et lui murmura à l'oreille : Et puis mon autre moi aussi était inquiet d'être loin et de ne pouvoir te protéger si il arrivait malheur à sa maîtresse. Lui aussi est rassuré de voir que tu vas bien. "

Sakura les fit entrer chez elle et leur proposa du thé. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand Kero fit son apparition dans la pièce.

"- Tiens mais c'est Yue et le grand frère de Sakura. Que faites vous ici ?

- Tiens mais c'est la peluche de Sakura, c'est étrange qu'elle ne se soit pas encore débarrassée de toi, le goinfre. Rétorqua Toya ironiquement

- Dis donc toi ! Je t'interdit de te moquer de moi ! Je suis le gardien des cartes et je protège ma maîtresse !

- Allons Onii-chan, Kero-chan arrêtez de vous battre ! " Sakura n'aimait pas que son frère et Kero se dispute sans arrêt, même si elle voyait bien que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment quand Sakura sentit un truc étrange.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, quand tout à coup, un grand bruit se fait entendre.

"- Sakura ! Il y a un truc étrange ! Tu sens cette aura ? Demanda Kero

- Oui je la sens, aquisa sa maîtresse. Que se passe t'il ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Yukito, mais par sécurité je vais laisser la place à mon autre moi. " Et sans attendre il se transforma en Yue, le second gardien de Sakura.

"- Maître que se passe t'il ? Demanda celui-ci immédiatement après être apparu.

- Je ne sais pas Yue, mais je te demande de protéger Onii-chan, on est jamais trop prudent."

Et elle fit en sortant sa clé du sceau de sous son haut :

"- Clé du sceau sacré détentrice du pouvoir du pouvoir de l'étoile, montre moi ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte qui nous lie, Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne ! Libération !"

Un sceptre avec à l'extrémité une étoile à 5 branches placé dans un cercle ailé apparu à la place de sa clé. Elle s'en saisi et elle fut prête à se battre.

Un tremblement se fit sentir et ils virent la porte voler en éclats.

Une espèce de loup garou entra dans la maison. Sakura n'attendit pas qu'il passe à l'attaque et lança :

"- Oh carte de la nature et de la foret, fais en sorte de ligoter ce monstre, Wood ! " Elle frappa de son sceptre la carte qu'elle avait lancé en l'air. La carte se mit à briller et des branches se mirent à sortir de celle ci et se précipitèrent sur le loup, et l'entourèrent fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Bien joué Sakura ! Maintenant faut le faire disparaître !

- Oui."

Elle sortit une autre carte, la lança en l'air, comme la précédente, et recommença à incanter:

"- Oh carte du tir et de la précision, tire sur ce monstre et achève le, Shot !" La carte obéit et tira ses flèches sur le loup, ce qui le fit disparaître.

"- Bien joué Sakura, tu n'as pas perdu la main. Commenta Kero.

- Le vrai problème est de savoir ce que ce monstre faisait là. Fit Toya inquiet que des monstres viennent jusqu'à chez sa petite sœur aussi facilement.

- Je ne sais pas as tu senti quelque chose, une aura, ou autre chose ? Demanda Yue à sa maîtresse.

- Non rien, je n'ai pas fait attention. En attendant je ne peux pas laisser mon appartement dans cet état. Oh carte de l'effacement et de l'oubli, fait disparaître les traces de ce combat et rend à cet endroit son état d'origine. Erase ! "

L'appartement repris forme comme si il ne c'était rien passé. Sakura apporta du thé et des gâteaux pour calmer les esprits. Ils continuèrent à réfléchir et à discuter sans trouver de réponses à leurs questions. Ils finirent par laisser tomber.

Son frère et Yukito restèrent encore pendant un petit moment avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils savaient que Tomoyo devait venir pour passer le reste de la journée avec Sakura, et ils ne voulaient les en empêcher.

Une fois seule, elle recommença à réfléchir sur le loup, tout en allant se préparer pour sa sortie, mais aucune réponse ne vint et elle abandonna en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée, et elle alla ouvrir à son amie d'enfance qui l'a traina dans toutes les boutiques du quartier avec un enthousiasme qui fit oublié ses mésaventures à Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Désolée de n'avoir pas été plus rapide pour publier celui-ci, mais jvais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis ^^

Note : Il est important de savoir que la fin du manga, quand Shaolan revient de Chine n'a pas eu lieu dans cette histoire. Et n'oubliez pas, même si Sakura a tout oublié de Shaolan, elle a bien toutes se cartes, même Hope (créé à partir de la carte du néeant et de sa carte sans nom, dans le film.).

Ah et j'ai fais quelques modifications dans les chapitres précédents, rien de très déterminant pour l'histoire, mais j'aime pas les incohérences ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

**Edit :**

Au fait, je cherche quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'aider à faire en sorte que ce que je fais ne soit pas trop naze. Si ça vous intéresse de participer à cette aventure et jouer un peu le rôle de responsable éditoriale (ceux qui gère les mangakas pour pas qu'ils fassent de grosses conneries dans leurs mangas ^^).

Les conditions requises pour ce poste (j'ai l'impression d'être un grand patron qui poste une offre d'emploi xp) sont simples ^^ :

- Bien connaitre l'univers autour de Card Captor Sakura

- Avoir une adresse mail où je puisse envoyer les chapitres et pouvoir communiquer

- Savoir couramment parler le français parce que les erreurs de grammaire et orthographe (selons les fautes) jpeux comprendre j'en fais aussi mais le language sms j'ai un peu passé l'age ^^"

- Le sexe m'importe peu

En fait j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide à bien structuré mon histoire et m'aider à combler mes lacunes en tant qu'apprentie écrivain ^^ Si ça vous intéresse, envoyer moi un MP. Je répondrai à tous. Surprenez moi xp

**[Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp]**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

"...Où suis-je ?... Qui suis-je?... Ah c'est vrai je suis Sakura... La maîtresse des cartes de Sakura... Où suis je?... Je ne suis jamais venue ici... C'est étrange, cette impression de déjà vu... Des pétales de fleur qui tombe... Où suis je ?... On dirait le Torii du temple Tsukihime... Non... C'est pas ça … Il est plus vieux et le temple ne ressemble pas … Tiens qui est ce ?... Ce vert... Un garçon brun ?...Je le connais ?... J'ai l'impression de le connaître... Mais d'où ?... Que ce passe t'il?... C'est une de mes cartes... C'est ma carte Hope... Que veux tu mon amie ?... Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui ce passe ?... Le garçon... Tu sais qui c'est... Que ce passe t'il ?... Cette sensation de flottement... Je connais... Où ai je déjà ressenti cela?... C'est un rêve !... Un rêve prémonitoire !

... Je dois comprendre..."

"- Hé Sakura ! Réveilles toi tu vas finir par être en retard ! Sakura se leva en sursaut.

- Hein ?! Que ce passe t'il ? Où est le garçon en vert ?!

- De quoi parles tu ?

- Mon rêve Kero ! J'ai fais un rêve prémonitoire ! Il y avait un garçon habillé en vert qui me regardait !

- Tu le connaissais ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression de le connaître mais je ne me souviens pas... Où sont les cartes ?! Demanda subitement la jeune fille à son ami en peluche.

- Elles sont là. À leur place habituelle, que cherches tu ?

- Ma carte Hope. Tu sais celle que j'ai créé à partir de la carte de Clow du néant et de cette carte sans nom. Expliqua Sakura qui s'était levée pour se précipiter vers ses cartes.

- Et bin ?

- Elle a voulu me dire quelque chose dans mon rêve ! Je n'ai pas compris, je vais voir si je peut lui parler. Elle sorti sa clé et commença à incanter :

- Clé du sceau sacré détentrice du pouvoir du pouvoir de l'étoile, montre moi ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte qui nous lie, Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne ! Libération !

Oh carte de l'espoir, Reprend ta forme humaine carte de Sakura, Hope ! La carte apparu et Sakura commença à la questionner sur son rêve. Mais la carte resta muette avec un air triste sur le visage. Au bout de quelques tentatives, la carte fini par lui dire :

- Ne perds pas espoir maîtresse, tu te souviendra. Il faut que tu te souvienne. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien ce passer, comme tu dis toujours. Nous sommes toutes avec toi." Et elle repris sa forme de carte.

Sakura laissa tomber car elle aperçu l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard en cours et ne voulant pas l'être plus que nécessaire, elle se dépêcha de partir en cours.

Elle raconta à Tomoyo se qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Son amie ne sembla pas inquiète à propos du garçon. Elle lui assura qu'elle ne risquait rien puisque qu'elle était sûrement la plus puissante magicienne au Japon, et que tous les sorciers connaissait Sakura, que ses exploits magiques contre son ami Eriol, la réincarnation de Clow Read, avaient fait un sacré voyage jusqu'en Europe et en Chine.

Elle mit donc son rêve de côté, se disant que de toute façon ses amies les cartes avaient raison, tout allait bien se passer.

Quelques jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle buvait le thé avec Tomoyo et Kero dans un coin reculé du jardin Hamarikyu-teien, pour que personne ne voit Kero elle ressenti une aura étrange. Elle resta sur ses gardes ne sachant que faire d'autre et soudainement, un oiseau d'une taille impressionnante descendit du ciel et poussa un cri furieux et puissant, en direction des jeunes filles qui s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre pour ne pas s'envoler.

Sakura se plaça devant son amie pour la protéger, et invoqua son sceptre :

"- Clé du sceau sacré détentrice du pouvoir du pouvoir de l'étoile, montre moi ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte qui nous lie, Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne ! Libération !

- Attention Sakura! Il va attaquer de nouveau ! Lança Kero.

- Oh carte du bouclier, protège mon amie ! Shield ! La carte créa un champ de force autour de Tomoyo qui avait sorti son caméscope.

- Fais attention Sakura !

- Oui, répondit la maîtresse des cartes avec un sourire. Kero reste avec Tomoyo-chan s'il te plait."

L'oiseau en avait profité pour s'envoler, et Sakura le suivit en invoquant sa carte du vol, Fly. Des ailes lui apparuent dans le dos. Par chance, personne ne levait la tête.

Sakura sorti une carte et lança :

"- Oh carte de la flèche frappe cet oiseau d'une pluie de flèche ! Arrow !"

L'oiseau évita la slave de flèche et attaqua Sakura de front. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de mettre ses bras devant elle et pris de plein fouet l'attaque. Elle entendit aussi les cris apeurés de Tomoyo et Kero resté au sol pour protéger l'amie de sa maîtresse. Sakura était sonnée elle eu du mal à éviter la seconde attaque du monstre, elle voletait telle une libellule en folie mais le monstre était trop rapide même pour Arrow, elle cherchait une solution en esquivant les attaques quand elle entendit :

"-Je t'appelle ô Dieu du tonnerre !" Un éclair frappa l'oiseau qui poussa un dernier cri et disparu,et éblouit Sakura.

La jeune fille chercha d'où venait la voix qui avait lancé cette attaque, mais elle ne vit rien d'en haut. Elle redescendit près de ses amis et Kero lui demanda :

"- Comment as tu pu invoquer la foudre sans Thunder ?

- Ce n'est pas moi. Vous n'avez pas entendu la voix ?

- De quelle voix parles tu ?

- Elle vous parle de moi, lança la voix d'un garçon derrière eux. Sakura se retourna vivement sur la défensive.

- Pas la peine de te méfier. Je ne suis pas là pour vous attaquer, repris la voix qui appartenait à un jeune homme d'à peu près le même age que les filles avec des cheveux bruns et un regard dur.

- Qui est tu ? demanda Sakura qui, malgré ce que venait de dire le jeune homme rester sur se gardes, resta méfiante. Comment as tu fait ça ?

- Je suis Shaolan Li. Je suis le dernier descendant du magicien Clow Read. Et je suis aussi magicien.

- Que fait un Li au Japon ? Demanda Kero, que je sache les Li sont en Chine.

- Je suis venu pour elle, repris Shaolan Li en montrant du doigt Sakura. Je suis venu voir si elle méritait vraiment son statut d'héritière de Clow Read.

- Hé je te signale que ça c'est le rôle des gardiens des cartes de décider ! Et de plus, c'est moi Keroberos qui est choisi Sakura ! De plus elle a affronté avec succés le jugement de Yue! Tu n'as pas à te méler de ça ! Répondit Kero piqué au vif.

- Toi la peluche tu es le gardien Keroberos ? Et bien cela confirme que les gardiens ont bien perdus de leur splendeur d'antan se moqua Shaolan.

- Comment oses tu espèce de morveux ?!

- Qui c'est que tu traite de morveux la peluche? Repris le jeune garçon avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

- Ça suffit ! Cria Sakura. Kero je te prie de ne pas dire de telles choses alros qu'il vient de me sauver la mise. Li-kun, c'est ça ? Shaolan acquiesça. Merci de m'avoir aider. Tu m'as éviter d'être blessée, fit Sakura en s'inclinant poliment.

- Ne me remercie pas. Si tu n'es pas capable de te débarrasser d'un ennemi de ce niveau, c'est que n'est pas digne d'être la maîtresse des cartes. Tu es faible. Bon je n'est pas que ça à faire. A plus la faiblarde, fais attention de ne pas te faire mal en rentrant pleurer chez ta moman. Et il s'en alla.


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenu à tous dans ce nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic.

**Edit :**

Au fait, je cherche quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'aider à faire en sorte que ce que je fais ne soit pas trop naze. Si ça vous intéresse de participer à cette aventure et jouer un peu le rôle de responsable éditoriale (ceux qui gère les mangakas pour pas qu'ils fassent de grosses conneries dans leurs mangas ^^).

Les conditions requises pour ce poste (j'ai l'impression d'être un grand patron qui poste une offre d'emploi xp) sont simples ^^ :

- Bien connaitre l'univers autour de Card Captor Sakura

- Avoir une adresse mail où je puisse envoyer les chapitres et pouvoir communiquer

- Savoir couramment parler le français parce que les erreurs de grammaire et orthographe (selons les fautes) jpeux comprendre j'en fais aussi mais le language sms j'ai un peu passé l'age ^^"

- Le sexe m'importe peu

En fait j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide à bien structuré mon histoire et m'aider à combler mes lacunes en tant qu'apprentie écrivain ^^ Si ça vous intéresse, envoyer moi un MP. Je répondrai à tous. Surprenez moi xp

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Les dernières nuits de la semaine de Sakura avaient été agitées.

Forcément après ce que ce garçon, Shaolan, avait dit, elle avait tourné et retourné ses phrases dans sa tête :

"Si tu n'es pas capable de te débarrasser d'un ennemi de ce niveau, c'est que n'est pas digne d'être la maîtresse des cartes. Tu es faible... A plus la faiblarde, fais attention de ne pas te faire mal en rentrant pleurer chez ta moman..."

Sakura n'avait pas vraiment compris l'intérêt de la dernière partie. Après tout sa mère était morte quand elle n'avait que 3 ans, alors elle ne risquait pas d'aller pleurer dans ses bras. Et puis il n'avait pas forcément tord. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas si forte que ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pu attraper les cartes de Clow et les transformer en cartes de Sakura sans l'aide de Kero, Yue, tomoyo et tant d'autres.

Elle savait que sans tous ses amis, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva tôt le lundi matin, et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et vit que le soleil brillait.

C'était la première vraiment belle journée d'avril. Elle eu envie de se faire plaisir, et quelle meilleure façon de se remonter le moral que de s'habiller de façon coquette. Elle chercha dans sa garde robe pour voir ce qu'elle avait de beau.

Elle choisi un short en jean à taille très haute et mit un tee-shirt blanc à rayures vertes. Elle mit des rubans verts dans ses cheveux, mit ses petites bottines vertes à petits talons et choisi une veste blanche légère. Kero applaudit son sens du style d'une remarque :

"- Et bien, les leçons de Tomoyo ont fini par porter leur fruit. Tu es vraiment terrible comme ça.

- Merci Kero." Lui sourit Sakura, ravie de son petit effet. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. "Et au fait n'oublie pas, ce soir c'est à toi de faire le repas.

- Oui ! Je nous préparerai un onkatsu avec un tamago kake gohan !

- Bien. C'est simple alors n'en met pas de partout, et surtout fait la vaisselle après avoir fini.

- Oui m'dame ! Répondit joyeusement Kero, trop content de n'avoir la maison ET surtout la cuisine et le frigo pour lui tout seul.

- Ah et ne te goinfre pas trop parce que sinon tu n'auras pas de dessert et je passe à la pâtisserie du quartier en rentrant, termina Sakura qui était sur la pas de la porte prête à partir.

- Je veux un éclair au caramel!

Sakura partie le sourire au lèvres en cours qu'elle perdit presque aussitôt quand elle aperçu Shaolan rentrer dans sa salle de cours. Ce n'était pas possible! Il l'a suivait ou quoi? Elle essaya de se cacher de lui. C'est vrai quoi ! Après tout il ne la connaissait pas et il la jugeait déjà.

Il l'apperçut et lui fit un sourire narquois, comme si il savait déjà comment il allait la charier.

Sakura ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais pourquoi voulait t'il s'accharner sur elle ?

Peut être qu'il avait raison et qu'elle n'était pas digne des cartes. Elle avait de nouveau le moral à zéro. Sa scéance d'essai n'avait pas suffit. En même teps comment aurait elle pu prévoir qu'il serait dans la même fac qu'ell?!

Elle sentit une douce chaleur se dégager de la pochette où elle rangeait ses cartes. Les cartes tentaient de la rassurer, cela voulait donc dire qu'elles aimaient sincérement Sakura. Elle sourit et remercia intérieurement ses amies.

Elle entendit tousser et leva la tête. Elle fut surprise de voir que Shaolan était devant elle et la regardait avec insistance. Elle rougit et lui dit bonjour la tête baissée pour qu'il ne remarque pas son trouble.

"- Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?

- Si tu veux. Mais je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle persuadée qu'il n'était là que pour l'emmerder.

- Bin le prof d'histoire m'a dit que tu es sa meilleure élève. Et c'est un cours qui m'intéresse beaucoup, alors je voudrais pouvoir suivre correctement, lui répondit le jeune homme sans la moindre trace d'hésitation.

- Et le fait que je sois soi-disant faible et pleurnicharde ne te dérange pas ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te salisse ta feuille en pleurant ? Lui balança durement Sakura.

- Ça n'as rien à voir avec la fac que je sache. Tu peux très bien être faible et très intelligente.

- Oué en fait c'est quand ça t'arrange quoi.

- Oui ! Tu as parfaitement compris. Sourit Shaolan, fier de lui. Tu sais j'aime énormément l'histoire et ça m'embête d'avoir du retard.

- Et bien sache que si tu veux pouvoir récupérer mes notes il va falloir que tu changes de comportement. Je ne suis pas non plus idiote, alors respecte moi et tu aura mes cours." Et elle se leva et planta Shaolan là où il était et alla se mettre à côté d'une jeune fille qu'elle semblait connaitre.

Le jeune garçon resta surpris, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pourrait rien obtenir d'elle si il se la mettait à dos. Après tout si il voulait récupérer les cartes et avoir ses cours, il devait la jouer fine. Il réfléchissait à un plan pour l'avoir dans sa poche, quand il se mit à la regarder plus attentivement.

Il devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas vilaine, son côté naïf était rafraîchissant, et son sourire était magnifique. Et sa tenue lui allait vachement bien.

Il se mit à la détailler un peu plus. Elle était penchée sur sa feuille et des mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son visage qui lui donnait un air sérieux très mignon. Il observa ensuite le bas de son corp. Ses jambes étaient parfaites, comme le reste de son corps elles étaient légèrement bronzées. Il resta bloquait dessus, c'était un homme après tout et il avait du mal à résister à une jolie paire de gambette.

Elle capta son regard sur elle, elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda comme si elle sondait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Mal à l'aise d'avoir été attrapé en train de la reluquer, il détourna les yeux et reconcentra sur le prof qui leur parlait de l'évolution du peuple égyptien avant le grand règne des pharaons.

La fin du cours arriva et Shaolan avait décidé que pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, les cartes de Clow et les cours d'histoires et aussi peut être la jeune fille, il allait devoir la jouer fine et faire en sorte qu'elle ne se méfie pas de lui.

Il alla la voir et lui proposa de déjeuner ensemble.

"- Parce que tu crois que je vais avoir envie de déjeuner avec un type qui se croit supérieur à moi ? Li-kun, je ne sais pas comment les autres filles réagissent à tes sourires charmeurs et tes jolies phrases, mais sache que j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec toi. Surtout que tu n'as été très sympas la dernière fois que j'ai eu affaire à toi.

-Oh aller Kinomoto ne soit pas dure. Je promet que je serais sage. Fit il avec un petit regard de chien battu.

- Bon d'accord capitula Sakura qui ne pouvait pas dire non à un regard de chien battu. Je déjeune avec Tomoyo chan, alors tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille. Sinon je t'assure que tu n'entendra plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

- Oui chef.

- Et arréte tout de suite avec tes ''Oui, chef'' , je ne suis pas ton chef et je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Je ne suis le chef de personne.

- D'accord."

Étrangement, Shaolan se sentait vraiment content qu'elle est acceptée de déjeuner avec lui. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Ils rejoignirent Tomoyo que Shaolan reconnu immédiatement comme étant la jeune fille avec le caméscope de la dernière fois. Ils s'installèrent dans le parc bordant les terrains de tennis de la fac. Et commencèrent à manger.

"- D'où viens tu exactement Li-kun ? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Je viens de Hong-kong. Répondit il sans trop entrer dans les détails.

- Et tu n'es pas trop dépaysé par le Japon ?

- En fait pas vraiment. J'en suis moi-même surpris, mais bon il faut dire que Tokyo est une grande ville très intéressante ! dit passionnément Shaolan. Savais tu que le Japon est l'un des pays où il reste le plus de vestige du passé les mieux conservés !

Le côté enflammé du jeune homme fit sourire les 2 amies, ce qui le fit rougir.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et lorsque Sakura eu fini elle se leva et laissa Tomoyo et Shaolan seuls car elle devait aller à un cours magistral sur la culture grecque et elle ne voulait pas le rater. Elle dit au revoir à son amie et fit un signe de tête au jeune garçon, un peu déçu de la voir déjà partir.

Une fois la jeune fille suffisamment loin, il allait lui aussi partir mais Tomoyo le retient en lui disant :

" - Maintenant que Sakura est partie, j'aimerai parler avec toi d'un sujet important. Peux tu rester?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bienvenu à tous dans ce nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic.

Je remercie tout ceux qui me lise, et qui apprécient ce que je fais.

N'hésiter pas à commenter et donner votre avis, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ^^

Je remercie d'ailleurs le/la (sait on jamais ^^) guest seira974 pour son review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Enfin bonne lecture ^^

**Edit :**

Au fait, je cherche quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'aider à faire en sorte que ce que je fais ne soit pas trop naze. Si ça vous intéresse de participer à cette aventure et jouer un peu le rôle de responsable éditoriale (ceux qui gère les mangakas pour pas qu'ils fassent de grosses conneries dans leurs mangas ^^).

Les conditions requises pour ce poste (j'ai l'impression d'être un grand patron qui poste une offre d'emploi xp) sont simples ^^ :

- Bien connaitre l'univers autour de Card Captor Sakura

- Avoir une adresse mail où je puisse envoyer les chapitres et pouvoir communiquer

- Savoir couramment parler le français parce que les erreurs de grammaire et orthographe (selons les fautes) jpeux comprendre j'en fais aussi mais le language sms j'ai un peu passé l'age ^^"

- Le sexe m'importe peu

En gros j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide à bien structuré mon histoire et m'aider à combler mes lacunes en tant qu'apprentie écrivain ^^ Si ça vous intéresse, envoyer moi un MP. Je répondrai à tous. Surprenez moi xp

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

" - Maintenant que Sakura est partie, j'aimerai parler avec toi d'un sujet important. Veux-tu bien rester?"

Le jeune homme resta surpris à la requête de la jeune fille.

"- J'ai besoin de te parler de 2 ou 3 choses concernant Sakura. C'est important.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ?" Répondit Shaolan avec un air hautain sur le visage. Tomoyo se leva délicatement et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

"- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, je n'aime pas me répéter. Je ne suis pas du genre belliqueux. Bien au contraire. Mais sache que si tu fais le moindre mal à Sakura tu me le payeras très très cher. Sache que je suis tout à fait capable de te faire disparaître de sa vie en moins de temps que tu ne le crois.

- Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs. Tu ne peux contre moi.

- Pas besoin de pouvoirs magiques pour faire ce que je veux. Tu dois savoir que je suis l'héritière de l'un des plus grandes entreprise du Japon voir même du monde. Et je sais parfaitement obtenir ce que je veux. Alors assied toi et écoute moi bien."

Tomoyo avait gardé le sourire, mais son ton de voix ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité de ses paroles.

Shaolan réprima un frisson et s'assit. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille était sérieuse. Elle n'était pas si bête que ça,semblait il. Il allait devoir la jouer serré si il ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos, ce qui n'arrangerait pas ses affaires, loin de là.

"- Bien je t'écoute alors, repris t'il en s'asseyant.

- Merci, sourit la jeune fille. Voila, Sakura et moi nous nous connaissons depuis le primaire. Je connais tout d'elle, bien plus qu'elle ne le suppose elle-même. Je sais pour les cartes et le reste. Alors je vais te donner 2 ou 3 petites informations la concernant.

- Et pourquoi ferais tu cela ?

- Parce que je pense que tu as une sorte de lien avec Sakura. Tu es spécial, tout comme elle. Vous avez une chose en commun et je suis curieuse de voir où cela va vous mener." Lui sourit-elle.

Shaolan ne comprenait vraiment pas où cette fille voulait aller.

D'abord elle lui disait de ne pas approcher Sakura et maintenant, elle lui donnait des conseils pour pouvoir l'approcher. Décidément les filles étaient aussi compliquées que lui avait dit son père. Et lui s'y connaissait en femme compliquée, puisqu'il avait épousé la mère de Shaolan.

Il se reprit et demanda des précisions.

"- Et bien tout d'abord, il faut savoir que Sakura a un frère aîné de 8 ans son aîné, Toya. Il est extrêmement protecteur envers sa sœur. Ensuite, elle n'a pas connu sa mère. Elle est morte quand elle avait 2 ou 3 ans.

- Je ne savais pas répondit le garçon en repensant aux paroles qu'il avait dites à Sakura le jour de leur rencontre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sakura n'est pas triste quand on lui parle d'elle. Au contraire, elle est très fière de sa mère. Ah et puis il y a aussi Yukito Tsukishiro. C'est le premier amour de Sakura, mais il est aussi la forme d'empreint du gardien des cartes, Yue. Et leur lien est encore plus fort depuis que Yukito sort avec son frère et qu'il a absorbé les pouvoirs de Toya.

- Ouah, elle a une vie spéciale en vrai.

- Au moins autant qu'un héritier de la famille Li. Se moqua gentiment Tomoyo. Tu sais je me suis renseignée un peu sur toi. Un jeune garçon le dernier enfant, le seul garçon sur 5 enfants, de l'actuelle chef de la famille Li, Yelan Li, ta mère. Tu as été éduqué de façon à ce que tu puisse succèder à ta mère au poste de chef de famille. Mais il faut que tu fasse tes preuves. Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu au Japon. Pour trouver la jeune et inexpérimentée maîtresse des cartes, Sakura, et lui montrer de quoi est capable un Li.

- Je vois que je dois vraiment me méfier de toi alors." Fit Shaolan un sourire de défi sur les lèvres. Il savait que le jeu auquel ils jouaient tout les deux été important. Et le défi Sakura se pimentait, et Shaolan adorait les défis.

Tomoyo le regarda avec un air amusé. Elle savait très bien que le jeune garçon allait répondre à son défi. Après tout il était facile pour elle de voir l'impulsivité du jeune homme devant elle. Elle sourit en pensant à ce que Sakura allait devoir supporter avant de comprendre les intentions du garçon. Elle se dit qu'elle avait hâte de filmer tout ça. Elle se leva et fit à Shaolan :

"- Voila je t'ai dit ce que je voulais. Si jamais tu as une question concernant Sakura, viens me voir, je pourrai toujours te donner quelques conseils, enfin, si je pense que tu les mérite. Sur ce, je te laisse j'ai un cours de l'autre côté de la fac dans dix minutes et je ne voudrais pas le rater. A bientôt Shaolan-kun." Lança t'elle en partant un grand sourire aux lèvres laissant le jeune homme planté là où il été.

"Décidément je ne risque pas de m'embêter au Japon. Maintenant revenons à notre objectif, Sakura." pensa le garçon en se dirigeant seul vers son propre cours perdu dans se pensées.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous et bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre de Come Back ^^

Désolée du retard pris sur ce chapitre, il m'a fallu revoir mon script complètement, et ça m'a pris pas mal de temps.

Je sais à présent que cette fanfic fera à peu près une trentaine de chapitres, bien que ce ne soit pas un nombre définitif. Je sais que l'histoire met son temps à arriver, mais j'ai beaucoup à écrire dans cette histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, au prochain chapitre, l'intrigue va enfin avancer un peu ^^.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience ^^.

Note : Il est important de savoir que la fin du manga, quand Shaolan revient de Chine n'a pas eu lieu dans cette histoire. Et n'oubliez pas, même si Sakura a tout oublié de Shaolan, elle a bien toutes se cartes, même Hope (créée à partir de la carte du néant et de sa carte sans nom, dans le film 2.).

**Edit :**

Au fait, je cherche quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'aider à faire en sorte que ce que je fais ne soit pas trop naze. Si ça vous intéresse de participer à cette aventure et jouer un peu le rôle de responsable éditoriale (ceux qui gère les mangakas pour pas qu'ils fassent de grosses conneries dans leurs mangas ^^).

Les conditions requises pour ce poste (j'ai l'impression d'être un grand patron qui poste une offre d'emploi xp) sont simples ^^ :

- Bien connaitre l'univers autour de Card Captor Sakura

- Avoir une adresse mail où je puisse envoyer les chapitres et pouvoir communiquer

- Savoir couramment parler le français parce que les erreurs de grammaire et orthographe (selons les fautes) jpeux comprendre j'en fais aussi mais le language sms j'ai un peu passé l'age ^^"

- Le sexe m'importe peu

En gros j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide à bien structuré mon histoire et m'aider à combler mes lacunes en tant qu'apprentie écrivain ^^ Si ça vous intéresse, envoyer moi un MP. Je répondrai à tous. Surprenez moi xp

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

Définitions des termes particuliers :

O-fuda : talisman utilisé par les moines pour en appeler les forces de la nature.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Sakura savait pertinemment que courir ne suffirait pas. Mais comment pouvait-elle battre à elle seule toute une bande de babouins en colère ?

Arrivée à un croisement elle se précipita dans la rangée de droite. Quelle poisse de s'être retrouvée dans cet entrepôt du port poursuivie par les meilleurs grimpeurs de la nature.

Elle avait ressentie une étrange aura venir de celui-ci, alors qu'elle se baladait avec Tomoyo. Elle était entrée seule et Tomoyo était partie chercher Kero à l'appartement. Mais il leur faudrait encore au moins une demie heure, avec énormément de chance avec les transports, pour revenir.

Elle avait essayé de leur échapper avec Fly, mais les singes avaient commencé à grimper, et Sakura ne pouvait se battre sur tous les fronts. Quand ils avaient sauté sur ses ailes, elle ne réussit à échapper à la chute due au surplus de poids que par un échange rapide entre Fly et Jump.

Depuis ce moment là, elle courait dans tous les sens pour échapper, ne serait ce que le temps d'un instant, à ses poursuiveurs et avoir un peu de répit pour riposter. Cependant, les singes ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et cela faisait bientôt 10 minutes que Sakura courait.

Et elle savait que même elle finirait bientôt par ne plus avoir l'énergie pour continuer longtemps.

Soudainement, elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne put comprendre, et l'entrepôt fut éclairé de lumière grâce à de nombreux éclairs. Les singes légèrement blessés et déboussolés retournèrent vers l'entrée, et se placèrent de façon à empêcher tout passage.

"Quelle poisse ! Il fallait qu'ils soient intelligents en plus, pensa la jeune fille à haute voix. Je dois absolument trouver une solution pour sortir de là.

- Tu vois bien que j'avais raison, tu es nulle dans ton rôle de maîtresse des cartes Kinomoto !"

Shaolan sauta de son perchoir et atterrit aux cotés de la jeune fille un sourire narquois et un air supérieur sur le visage.

"- Tais-toi Li ! J'essaye de réfléchir, et tes commentaires ne m'aident pas. Que fais-tu ici ?

- La même chose que toi je suppose. J'ai ressenti une aura étrange, et je suis venu voir. Les singes ne m'ont pas vu. Ils étaient trop occupés avec une écervelée qui se jette dans la gueule du loup sans se poser de questions.

- Ferme-la ! Fit sèchement Sakura. Si tu veux te rendre utile, alors aide moi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour empêcher les singes de se disperser.

- Fait le toute seule, rétorqua Shaolan vexé du ton employé pour lui parler.

- Et bien sache que cela fait un moment que je cours, et que je n'ai pas la force pour faire tout ce que je veux. Comme tu me l'a si bien dit l'autre fois, je suis faible, alors rend toi utile."

Son regard soudainement dur suffit à faire comprendre à Shaolan qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'ouvrir pour faire un quelconque commentaire. Shaoloan était surpris et émerveillé de la richesse du caractère de la jeune fille qu'il avait, il devait l'admettre, jugé un peu vite.

"- Tu serais capable de créer un chemin entre l'entrée et l'intersection qui est au fond là bas ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sur ! Répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

- Bien alors écoute moi. Je vais aller les attirer et toi pendant ce temps tu nous dirige par là bas. Comme ça je pourrais m'en débarrasser tous en même temps. Pourvu que ça fonctionne parce que sinon on risque d'attirer les dockers avec le bruit."

Sakura respira un grand coup et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée.

"- Tu feras le chemin quand j'invoquerai une carte. Comme ça ils ne se rendront pas compte de ta présence. A plus tard."

Shaolan se mit à sourire dès que la jeune fille eu le dos tourné. Il devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas idiote et même courageuse.

Ça n'en fut que plus amusant pour lui. Il allait avoir droit à des surprises avec cette fille là. Il se remit en hauteur et sorti O-fuda de sa poche, et se prépara à se mettre à l'action.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura était arrivée à l'entrée. Elle se mit à la lumière pour que les singes puissent la voir, et lança :

"- Hé les sales tronches de babouins ! Vous savez que vous êtes sacrément lâches de rester comme ça à l'entrée ! Venez plutôt m'attraper ! Ce sera beaucoup plus marrant !"

Les singes répondirent et commencèrent à s'approcher en grognant. Sakura continua :

"- Oh carte de la vitesse, prête moi tes jambes ! Dash !"

Elle parti en courant mais bien plus vite que précédemment grâce à sa carte. Les singes surpris se lancèrent à sa poursuite, mais Sakura avait toujours 3 mètres d'avances, Elle entendit Shaolan lancer :

"- Oh Dieu de la terre, prêtes moi ta puissance !" Elle vit des murs se dresser autour d'elle. Un sourire satisfait perla sur son visage, et elle se dit que finalement il n'était pas si nul que ça ce garçon et même plutôt mignon.

Quand elle arriva au bout du chemin tracé par le jeune homme, elle sorti une carte de sa poche et dit :

"- Oh carte du tir, débarrasse moi de cette bande de singes, Shot !"

La carte apparu et tira sur les 3 premiers singes qui apparurent. Mais dès qu'ils furent trop nombreux, la carte ne su plus sur qui tirer et manqua de précision.

Sakura se protégea derrière Shield pour éviter les projectiles divers lancés par les babouins, et pris une autre carte dans sa poche, et sorti Firey. Elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas, et elle ne voulait pas brûler ce que contenait l'entrepôt. Elle demanda à ses cartes :

"- S'il vous plait mes amies, aidez moi. Elle tira une nouvelle carte et vit que c'était la carte Freeze. Bien sur ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh carte du froid, gèle tout mes ennemis pour moi. Freeze !"

La carte apparu et se lança dans l'entrepôt et tous les singes furent gelés. Sakura poussa un murmure de soulagement, et aperçu Shaolan redescendre.

"- Oh carte de l'effacement, fais disparaître ces animaux. Erase !

- Bon boulot. J'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais pas, commenta Shaolan un peu moqueur.

- Moi aussi. Mais les cartes sont toujours là pour moi. Ce sont des amies précieuses pour moi."

Shaolan la regarda de biais et vit qu'elle avait un doux sourire et qu'elle regardait les cartes avec reconnaissance. Surprenant pensa t'il.

Ils sortirent de l'entrepôt et sortirent du port par le parc attenant. Tomoyo et Kero arrivèrent peu après et Sakura leur fit un rapport sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au moment de partir, Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan resté en arrière.

"- Merci de m'avoir aidé. Même si j'ai un peu de mal à l'admettre, je n'y serais pas arrivé seule." Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui dit au revoir et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu en retrait sous un cerisier en fleur.

Le vent se leva soudainement, et des pétales de fleurs tombèrent délicatement autour de Sakura, qui se retourna une dernière fois et lui fit un grand sourire en lançant :

"- Pour te remercier de ton aide, je te ferais visiter des lieux chargé d'histoire la prochaine fois !"

Shaolan se mit à rougir sans même sans rendre compte.

"Qu'elle est jolie pensa t'il, Sakura sous une pluie de pétale de cerisier ou de Sakura comme disent les japonais."

Il entendit un bruit d'appareil photo et vit Tomoyo, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un reflex dans les mains, le regarder.


	8. Chapter 8

Bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre mignon comme tout ^^.

Il risque d'être un peu plus long que les autres, mais c'est simplement que c'est le premier des deux épisodes de l'été de mon histoire, et il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter pour raconter les à côtés et de la romance non? ^^ L'ambiance générale sera légère et bonne enfant.

Alors laissez vous entraîner et apprécier l'été et les vacances de nos jeunes héros ^^ .

Je me suis beaucoup plu à écrire ce chapitre et le prochain, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont et que vous serez nombreux à commenter ^^ Ce n'est pas un chapitre déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire pour le moment, mais il a son importance dans mon intrigue(n'oublions pas que j'écris sur Sakura et Shaolan, il faut bien un peu de moment où l'on parle de leur relation u_u), et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le peaufiner et en faire quelque chose qui est plutôt sympa d'après moi ^^

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ^^

**Edit :**

Au fait, je cherche quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'aider à faire en sorte que ce que je fais ne soit pas trop naze. Si ça vous intéresse de participer à cette aventure et jouer un peu le rôle de responsable éditoriale (ceux qui gère les mangakas pour pas qu'ils fassent de grosses conneries dans leurs mangas ^^).

Les conditions requises pour ce poste (j'ai l'impression d'être un grand patron qui poste une offre d'emploi xp) sont simples ^^ :

- Bien connaitre l'univers autour de Card Captor Sakura

- Avoir une adresse mail où je puisse envoyer les chapitres et pouvoir communiquer

- Savoir couramment parler le français parce que les erreurs de grammaire et orthographe (selons les fautes) jpeux comprendre j'en fais aussi mais le language sms j'ai un peu passé l'age ^^"

- Le sexe m'importe peu

En gros j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide à bien structuré mon histoire et m'aider à combler mes lacunes en tant qu'apprentie écrivain ^^ Si ça vous intéresse, envoyer moi un MP. Je répondrai à tous. Surprenez moi xp

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Cela faisait maintenant presque 3 mois que Shaolan avait débarqué dans la vie de Sakura.

Le début de leur relation avait été vraiment chaotique, Shaolan était un peu prétentieux et ne perdait jamais une occasion de la rabaisser.

Mais depuis l'histoire de l'entrepôt, il était un peu plus respectueux, et gentil. Bien qu'il aimait toujours la faire tourner en bourrique dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. La jeune fille le lui rendait bien et leur relation était électrique.

Ils avaient fini par s'apprécier et les amis de Sakura, avaient fini par comprendre au jeu auquel se livraient leur camarade chinois et à son insu Sakura, et avaient accepté le jeune homme avec plaisir, surtout Naoko et Yamasaki qui prenaient grand plaisir à en apprendre un maximum sur la vie Hongkongaise.

Lui et Sakura continuaient à se battre ensemble contre les monstres qui apparaissait de temps à autre sans explication logique. Et la coordination n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous.

Tomoyo semblait bien s'amuser de les voir se crêper constamment le chignon, elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de les filmer, et de faire des costumes pour Sakura toujours meilleurs pour mettre Sakura dans son meilleur attrait.

Elle savait bien que Shaolan n'était pas indifférent au charme de Sakura. Bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore lui-même.

De ce fait, quand les vacances d'été arrivèrent elle décida d'emmener tout le petit groupe en vacances dans une des villas de sa famille au bord de la mer pour faire avancer un peu cette histoire.

Quand elle en parla à Sakura, la jeune fille fut si contente, qu'elle ne tint plus en place.

Sakura adorait la mer. Elle pouvait nager, jouer au beach-volley, flemmarder sur une serviette. La jeune fille vit le temps passer bien lentement en attendant le départ.

Le jour du départ, Sakura attendait la voiture de son amie sur le perron avec Kero, qui lui aussi était très content puisqu'il savait que la villa de Tomoyo avait une place privée devant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas à se cacher pendant les premiers jours, au moins le temps que les autres invités arrivent.

Quand la voiture arriva quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Shaolan descendre de la voiture en compagnie de la jeune héritière Daidoji.

Lui et Kero commencèrent à se battre tout de suite, et Sakura pris son amie par le bras et commença à parler de toutes les choses qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire.

Le voyage se passa calmement, mais la dispute du gardien et de Shaolan dura tout le long du trajet.

Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, Sakura poussa un cri d'émerveillement devant la magnifique et énorme villa dans laquelle ils allaient passer 2 semaines entières. L'attribution des chambres fut rapide, et ils prirent leurs affaires de plages pour aller en profiter tout de suite.

Les bonnes installèrent parasol, table, transat, pendant que Sakura enleva sa robe légère pour plonger directement dans la mer. Ravie, elle se laissa flotter au rythme du courant. Kero la rejoignit en volant et lui demanda :

"- Alors comment te sens tu ?

- Divinement bien. Répondit Sakura un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas profité de la mer comme ça. Je sens que ces vacances vont être géniale.

- Oui je suis d'accord. Dommage que ce sale morveux soit là aussi.

- Allons Kero, tu sais bien qu'il m'a bien aidé dernièrement. Grâce à lui, mes pouvoirs ont augmenté, et il est toujours là pour m'aider pour me débarrasser de ces monstres.

- En parlant de ça, tu ne sais toujours pas d'où vient cette aura que tu sens à chaque fois ?

- Non. J'ai essayé de la ressentir avec plus de précision, mais à chaque fois, elle finit par m'échapper.

- Et il en pense quoi le morveux ?

- Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça Kero ! Et il me dit que ses pouvoirs sont peut être puissants, mais bien plus limités que ce que l'on pense. Il n'arrive même pas à saisir complètement l'aura.

- Ça veut dire que tes pouvoirs peuvent être plus puissants que les siens avec de l'entrainement.

- Oui, en même temps, il ne cherche même plus à récupérer les cartes. Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'il accepte le fait que je sois la maîtresse des cartes ?

- Surement. Et puis de toute façon, il ne peut rien redire là-dessus ! Je suis le seul avec Yue à pouvoir te démettre de tes fonctions de maîtresse des cartes !" Lança Kero en bombant le torse et suffisamment fort pour que ceux rester sur la plage l'entende.

Sakura éclata de rire et se remit à nager.

Shaolan la rejoignit et commença à l'arroser gentiment pour l'embêter, ce qui fonctionna et ce transforma en un combat féroce de gerbes d'eau mêlé aux éclats de rires.

Jusqu'à ce que Shaolan la prenne dans ses bras comme une princesse, ce qui fit rougir violemment Sakura, qui se retrouva lancée dans l'eau sous les éclats de rire du jeune homme fier de lui. Elle sorti de l'eau rouge comme une pivoine et alla rapidement s'allonger près de son amie Tomoyo souriante, qui avait bien remarqué la gène de son amie, mais qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils passèrent la fin de leur après midi sur la plage à faire différents jeux, et quand le jour commença à descendre, ils rentrèrent tous ravis et épuisés de cette journée agréable.

Le repas se passa normalement et ils profitèrent de la douceur du soir pour sortir faire une ballade.

Sakura marchait main dans la main avec Tomoyo à sa gauche, et Shaolan à sa droite. Kero avait préféré terminer les pâtisseries que les bonnes avaient laissé avant de rentrer chez elles pour la nuit. Soudainement Tomoyo d'humeur joueuse décida qu'il était l'heure de parler d'histoire de fantômes.

Bien que Sakura ait grandi et qu'elle sache se contrôler elle avait toujours aussi peur des fantômes et si elle réussit à se contrôler 2 minutes, quand Tomoyo entra dans le vif du sujet de son histoire, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier et de se jeter dans les bras de Shaolan surpris de ce comportement.

Tomoyo affolée fit à sa meilleure amie :

"- Je suis désolée Sakura. Je pensais que ça allait mieux avec ces histoires de fantômes.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille entre deux gémissements paniqués les larmes aux yeux toujours dans les bras de Shaolan qui commençait à trouver ça sympa finalement, mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler bien longtemps avant de paniquer complètement.

- Tu as peur des fantômes ? Demanda Shaolan surpris. Pourtant tu combat des monstres depuis que tu as rencontré Keroberos non ?

- Oui mais ça c'est à cause de mon frère, Toya, quand on était petit, il voyait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas et il me faisait peur avec ça.

- Ton frère aussi à des pouvoirs ?!

- Avait, il les a donnés à Yue quand j'avais 10 ans parce que je n'avais pas assez de pouvoirs pour le maintenir en vie. Répondit la jeune fille un pêu honteuse.

- Ah."

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le manque de pouvoir de Sakura ce qui surprit l'intéressée. C'était plutôt rare de la part du garçon.

"- Toi aussi tu fais partie d'une famille de magicien ? Repris t'il.

- Non pas du tout. Répondit la jeune fille, mon père n'a aucun pouvoir.

- Dites je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais vous semblez bien proche tous les 2 pour vous tenir ainsi." Remarqua Tomoyo un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Gênée, Sakura s'éloigna précipitamment des bras de Shaolan rougissante et Shaolan légèrement gêné aussi n'osa plus regarder la jeune fille. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la villa ainsi et Tomoyo ravie de cette ballade chantonnait un air connu.

Au moment de se coucher, Sakura se demanda ce que faisait Shaolan. Elle se décida et laissa Kero, endormi, seul dans la chambre et partie vers celle du jeune homme.

Elle frappa à sa porte et attendit qu'il lui ouvre. Elle entendit un bruit de grognement et des pieds traînés jusqu'à la porte. Elle sourit se disant que le réveiller était une vengeance assez sympa pour le combat dans l'eau de l'après midi. Elle perdit vite son sourire quand il apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était torse nu, et il avait les yeux plein de sommeil.

Sakura rougit discrètement en se disant qu'il était vraiment mignon avec cet air endormi. Plus que quand il avait ce sourire narquois sur les oreilles. Il avait des traits plus doux et attendrissants.

"- Kinomoto? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda t'il en se frottant distraitement les yeux.

- Désolée de te réveiller, mais j'e n'arrive pas à dormir. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais te balader un peu avec moi sur la plage.

- C'est une proposition de rendez-vous Kinomoto?" Sourit moqueusement Shaolan mieux réveiller tout d'un coup.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir et bégaya :

"- Non! Enfin... Si... En fait je voulais juste me promener et je ne voulais pas y aller seule. Laisse tomber je vois que ça ne t'intéresse pas. J'aurai du m'en douter. Un mec comme toi ne peut pas comprendre la beauté d'une ballade au clair de lune." Fit t'elle en se reprenant et avec dureté. Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais Shaolan la retint par le bras.

"- Je n'ai jamais dit non à ce que je sache. Attend moi je vais mettre un haut."

"Dommage. Sans le tee-shirt c'est bien aussi." Pensa la jeune fille. Il fallait admettre que Shaolan était vraiment bien fait.

Ses abdos étaient parfaitement dessinés, son corps musclé et bronzé, ses yeux noisettes, sa façon d'être : sûr de lui quoi qu'il fasse et son regard un peu ténébreux qu'il avait parfois quand il était perdu dans ses pensés faisait de lui le plus séduisant mec qu'elle avait connu. Il était digne des plus beau mannequins selon elle.

Elle s'assit par terre, les pensées vagabondant autour du beau jeune homme.

Shaolan sorti habillé et toute trace de sommeil avait disparu de son visage. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la plage et s'assirent au bord de l'eau. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Sakura demande :

" - Tu as un frère toi aussi?

- Non mais j'ai quatre soeurs. Et je suis le dernier de la famille.

- Tu es le cadet comme moi? Ça nous fait un point commun alors, mon frère est toujours en train de se moquer de moi. Et il m'appelle le petit monstre.

- C'est mignon comme surnom je trouve, sourit Shaolan. Mes soeurs sont plutôt du genre envahissantes. Elles sont tout le temps en train de piailler et me prenne pour une poupée.

- Ahahaha, Rigola Sakura, je te vois bien affublé de toutes sortes de vêtements et maquillages.

- Oui, elles m'en ont en fait bavé parfois. Ça me fait du bien de ne plus les avoir sur le dos constamment.

- Et elles ne te manquent pas un peu? Parfois je me dis que j'aurais aimé continuer à vivre avec mon frère pour ne pas être seule.

- Tu n'es pas seule. Tu as Kero et les cartes semblent t'aimer énormément aussi.

- C'est vrai. Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il est compris le lien qui la liait avec ses cartes.

- Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui mes sœurs me manquent. Mais ne le répète jamais à personne sinon ma vengeance sera terrible."

Sakura le regarder et lui fit un grand sourire:

"- promis! " Ils reprirent la contemplation du ciel.

" - Hong-Kong ne te manque pas?

- Pas vraiment.

- Et tes amis?

- Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu en fait. La famille Li est très connue en Chine. Et pas toujours de la meilleure façon.

- Tu veux dire qu'à cause des rumeurs sur ta famille tu n'as jamais pu te faire des amis?

- Oui. Enfin, il y a bien ma cousine Mei-Lynn, mais ça reste de la famille. "

Sakura secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le jeune homme se demanda ce que cela faisait d'être véritablement seul. Après tout elle n'avait jamais été seule. Elle avait Tomoyo, et tous ces camarades de classe avait toujours étaient très sympa avec elle. De plus elle avait toujours Kero ou les cartes de Sakura près d'elle comme l'avait remarqué Shaolan.

Désemparée elle se tourna vers Shaolan, lui prit les mains et lui dit :

"- Maintenant tu n'es plus tout seul. Je suis ton amie et Tomoyo aussi. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit, dit le moi. Après tout tu m'as toujours aidé avec les monstres qui apparaissent depuis quelque temps. Tu veux bien?"

Le sourire sincère et franc de la jeune fille déclencha chez le jeune homme une vague de chaleur qu'il ne parvient pas à expliquer. Il répondit tout de même oui à la jeune fille, et resta un moment pensif.

De retour de ballade un peu plus tard, après avoir raccompagné la jeune fille à sa chambre, il restait perdu dans ses pensées, ne voyant même pas l'ombre de Tomoyo qui avait vu Sakura frapper chez Shaolan et qui les avait suivi jusqu'à la plage et qui n'avait rien manqué à l'instant qu'avait partagé ses amis sur la plage.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa chambre, et avec sourire éclatant de joie, elle repensa à son plan. Tout ce déroulait comme prévu. Il allait bientôt se passer des choses très intéressantes entre sa meilleure amie et le jeune Hong-Kong-ais. Et elle avait hâte de voir la suite des évènements.


	9. Chapter 9

Bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre de Come Back ^^

Je dois m'excuser auprès des lecteurs pour ce retard, mais je suis actuellement en plein déménagement ^^" il m'est donc difficile de me poser devant le PC pour mettre à jour cette histoire u_u . Pitié ne me flageoler pas ^^" .

Voici donc la suite et fin des vacances d'été de nos jeunes héros. J'ai introduis quelques uns de mes personnages secondaires préférés de CCS, car je trouve que sans eux c'est moins drôle ^^

Il n'y aura pas de combat contre des monstres ce chapitre ci (comme dans le précédent d'ailleurs u_u) . Juste des situations légères et bon enfant.

.

Au fait, je cherche quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'aider à faire en sorte que ce que je fais ne soit pas trop naze. Si ça vous intéresse de participer à cette aventure et jouer un peu le rôle de responsable éditoriale (ceux qui gère les mangakas pour pas qu'ils fassent de grosses conneries dans leurs mangas ^^).

Les conditions requises pour ce poste (j'ai l'impression d'être un grand patron qui poste une offre d'emploi xp) sont simples ^^ :

- Bien connaitre l'univers autour de Card Captor Sakura

- Avoir une adresse mail où je puisse envoyer les chapitres et pouvoir communiquer

- Savoir couramment parler le français parce que les erreurs de grammaire et orthographe (selons les fautes) jpeux comprendre j'en fais aussi mais le language sms j'ai un peu passé l'age ^^"

- Le sexe m'importe peu

En fait j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide à bien structuré mon histoire et m'aider à combler mes lacunes en tant qu'apprentie écrivain ^^ Si ça vous intéresse, envoyer moi un MP. Je répondrai à tous. Surprenez moi xp

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

La première semaine des vacances se passa tranquillement entre les ballades et les après-midi à la plage. Les filles étaient allées à la ville à côté de la villa pour faire quelques emplettes typiquement féminines et Shaolan avait préféré rester tranquillement à étudier, et pour surveiller Kero.

Quand les jeunes filles arrivèrent, Sakura se précipita vers lui toute heureuse et lança :

"- Il y a un festival dans deux jours en ville ! Il y aura plein de stands et activités, il faut absolument que l'on y aille !"

Pris de court, Shaolan répondit instinctivement oui à la requête de la jeune fille qui le troublé depuis le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sur la plage l'autre nuit seuls.

Ravie Sakura commença à réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire et Tomoyo lança :

"- Qui dit festival d'été dit yukata ! Ça tombe bien j'en ai fait un pour toi Sakura. Il sera parfait.

- Super ! Merci Tomoyo-chan. Que ferai-je sans toi ?

- Et bien tu ne serais surement pas aussi stylée dans des vêtements classiques, sourit la couturière. Je dois tout de même faire quelques retouches."

Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre et se retourna pour lancer un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"- Et aussi, je voulais te faire la surprise Sakura-chan, normalement, Risa-chan, Chiaru-chan, Yamasaki-kun et Naoko-chan devrait arriver demain à la villa. Je les ai appelés et ils ont tous répondu présents."

Sakura ravie attrapa Kero venu leur souhaiter un bon retour et le serra tellement fort qu'il brailla :

"- Hé Sakura tu m'étouffes ! Je sais que je peux pas mourir comme ça mais ça fait mal ! Héééééé ! Tu m'écoute oui !

- Qui sont ces gens? demanda Shaolan un peu perdu. Je connais Naoko et Yamazaki, mais les autres?

- Ce sont des amis que l'on connait depuis le primaire. On a fait toute notre scolarité ensemble. Mais depuis la fac, il n'y a que Naoko-chan et Takashi-chan que l'on voit souvent, vu qu'ils sont à Todai aussi. Tu verras ils sont tous très gentils." Fit Sakura à Shaolan avec un sourire rassurant.

Le lendemain arriva et les invités tant attendu arrivèrent en fin de matinée.

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses et bruyantes aussi. Et quand tout ce beau monde fut calmé Sakura lança à la cantonade :

"- Les amis je suis ravie de tous vous voir. C'est vrai que depuis que j'ai déménagé à Tokyo, je vous vois moins, mais je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. Elle agrippa par le bras Shaolan resté à l'arrière discrètement. Voila, je vous présente Shaolan Li. Il suit le même cursus que moi à la fac. Il est gentil mais un peu timide, alors ne lui faites pas trop peur." Se moqua-t-elle.

Shaolan rouge comme une pivoine d'être si proche de la jeune fille ne dit pas un mot mais s'inclina tout de même. Certains regards s'échangèrent entre certains et des sourires se dessinèrent sur le visage de ceux-ci.

Tomoyo fit le tour du propriétaire pour les nouveaux arrivants et leur proposa de passer le reste de la journée sur la plage.

Tout le monde s'amusait bien, l'ambiance était à la rigolade et lors de la partie de volley, Yamasaki commença à dire à Shaolan :

"- Sais tu qu'à l'origine, le beach-volley se jouait avec des noix de coco ? C'était d'ailleurs un sport très dangereux. Il y avait …

- Takashi ! Ne commence pas à raconter des bobards à Li-kun !" lança Chiaru en attrapant par le col le jeune homme en le trainant au loin.

Surpris, Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura :

"- Ne t'inquiète pas. Takashi-kun adore raconter des bobards. Je me suis souvent fait avoir. Et Chiaru-chan le connais depuis le jardin d'enfant. Ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

- D'ailleurs, Yamasaki c'est enfin décidé à lui faire une déclaration en bonne et dû forme. Chiaru-chan a quand même patienté jusqu'au lycée. J'ai bien cru qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais. Repris Naoko en levant à peine le regard de son livre.

- C'est toujours comme ça entre eux ? Demanda Shaolan surpris.

- Oui. Sourit Sakura. Je les trouve trop mignon."

Toutes les filles approuvèrent et ils reprirent leur partie de beach-volley. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils décidèrent de rester sur la plage et de faire un barbecue.

Ce fut Sakura qui fut de corvée cuisine. Et tout le monde fut unanime de dire que le repas était délicieux. Shaolan en repris tellement de fois, que Sakura en rougit de plaisir.

Ils tirèrent des feux d'artifices, burent leurs premiers alcools, ils étaient tous à peine majeurs, firent de nombreuses photos, faites par Tomoyo, qui depuis quelques temps s'intéressait à la photographie, bonne façon de faire des souvenirs du temps passé avec sa meilleure amie, et à rire. Même le réservé Shaolan eu sa part de sourire et de moue moqueuse.

Le lendemain fut plus calme. Yamasaki, qui avait défié tout le monde à boire plus que lui, décuvé en poussant parfois des soupirs plaintifs sur sa serviette dans les bras d'une Chiaru un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Naoko était en grande discussion avec Risa pour savoir quelle histoire à faire peur elle allait pouvoir raconter le soir. Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo discutaient de sujets divers quand cette dernière dit qu'elle avait soif. En bonne amie, Sakura se leva et Shaolan prétextant une envie de se dégourdir les jambes se leva pour l'accompagner.

"- Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter des histoires Li-kun, se moqua Tomoyo. Le jeune homme se mit à rougir et Sakura demanda naïvement :

- Te raconter quelles histoires ?" Ce qui fit rougir encore plus le jeune homme et sourire sa meilleure amie.

Quand ils revinrent, Tomoyo entendit son amie dire "Shaolan-kun" au jeune homme qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

"Il semble que cette histoire soit une affaire qui roule. Pensa-t-elle. Mais je vais quand même surveiller ça de près. Au cas où."

Le soir du festival arriva. Prévoyante, Tomoyo avait prévu des yukata pour toutes les filles, mais le plus beau était celui de Sakura.

Il était blanc avec des fleurs de sakura un peu partout. La ceinture était rose joliment bordée d'arabesque.

"- Tu t'es surpassée pour cette œuvre Tomoyo. S'extasia Risa tournant autour d'une Sakura rougissante.

- Attendons de voir comment va réagir notre jeune chinois en la voyant comme ça. Se moqua gentiment Chiaru qui reçu un discret coup de coude de Tomoyo.

- Vous me trouvez si bien que ça les filles ? Demanda la jeune concernée un peu dubitative.

- Allons Sakura-chan, il faudrait être le dernier des idiots pour ne pas voir la magnifique jeune femme que tu es. Fit Risa avec un ton rassurant.

- Surtout que depuis que je te connais, tu es toujours aussi mignonne, renchérit Naoko. J' ai toujours été un peu jalouse de ton succès au lycée, reprit t'elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci les filles vous êtes super, comme toujours. Répondit Sakura un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et puis comme tu dis toujours, tout va bien se passer, hein?" Termina Tomoyo en prenant le bras de son amie qui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

Quand elles descendirent dans le salon rejoindre les garçons près depuis 15 bonnes minutes, ce fut le sifflement admiratif de Yamasaki, qui reçu pour la peine un coup derrière la tête de la part de Chiaru, et un silence muet et un regard admiratif et presque désireux de la part de Shaolan qui se reprit vite, mais pas assez pour échapper au regard percent de Tomoyo qui ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

"- Alors les garçons, qu'est ce que vous pensez de ma dernière œuvre ? Satisfaite comme tout.

- Je dois avouer que tu as tapé très fort là Tomoyo-chan.

- Merci Takashi-kun. Et toi Shaolan-kun ?"

Le jeune garçon tiqua en entendant son prénom dans la bouche d'une autre que Sakura.

"- C'est sympas mais sans plus. Dommage que le modèle soit aussi banal."

Un silence pesant s'installa, et Sakura vexée rétorqua :

"- Et bien sache Li-kun que je me fiche de ton opinion. Je suis très fière de porter les créations de Tomoyo-chan. Alors je te serais grès de ne jamais redire que les vêtements que crée Tomoyo sont sans plus. Sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Et je n'hésiterai à te démolir." Sa voix était menaçante et sèche.

Elle prit Tomoyo par le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie pour partir au festival en ignorant royalement Shaolan encore sous le choc de la tirade de la jeune fille.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère comme cela. Pourtant cela faisait 3 mois qu'il s'amusait à la mettre hors d'elle et il se savait plutôt doué. Yamasaki le prit par l'épaule et lui dit que pour le coup il était un peu con. Il ne répondit pas et suivit le groupe en silence et en retrait la mine renfrognée.

Sakura passa la soirée à l'ignorer. Mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse.

Tomoyo profita d'un instant où sa meilleure amie était entourée de Chiaru et Risa qui essayaient de lui apprendre une technique pour les machines à peluches, celles avec la pince, pour s'approcher de Shaolan.

"- Tu sais Li-kun, parfois il faut être honête avec soi même et accepter que l'on ne peut pas toujours repousser les gens qu'on aime par peur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Daidoji-chan.

- Appelle moi Tomoyo. Après tout tu fais aussi parti de mes amis toi aussi. Et quand mes amis vont mal, il faut bien que je les aide. Sourit elle au jeune homme.

- Tu es sympa Tomoyo-chan. Au début je trouvais que tu étais un peu étrange à toujours tout filmer.

- Que veux tu, rigola t'elle. C'est ma façon à moi de me faire des souvenirs. Et mon sujet préféré, c'est...

- Oui je sais, c'est Sakura. Coupa t'il.

- Exact. Et je peux te dire une chose à propos d'elle. Depuis que je l'a connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que pendant ces vacances.

- Avant que je fasse tout foirer.

- Exact. Mais je pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille vraiment. Elle n'a surtout pas compris tu as fait ça.

- Je sais pas. Je sais que j'ai fais une connerie, et je vais tout faire pour me rattraper.

- Si tu veux te rattraper, va donc t'excuser d'abord. Se moqua doucement la jeune fille satisfaite de la réponse de Shaolan.

- Tu as raison. J'attend d'être rentré et je toque à sa porte pour m'excuser.

- Tu y vas maintenant espèce d'idiot !

-Mais...

- Pas de mais qui tienne. Dêpèche toi d'aller lui parler !"

Elle poussa le jeune homme dans la direction de Sakura. Il alla timidement se placer à côté de Sakura qui essayait de gagner une peluche au jeu de tir.

Il lança l'air de rien :

"- Si tu veux, je peux te la gagner moi cette peluche. Je suis plutôt doué dans ce genre de chose."

Sakura ne répondit dit rien, mais au vue des yeux sincère et désolé de Shaolan, elle lui tendit les baguettes qui servaient de projectiles à lancer dans des cibles sous les lots.

Le jeune les prit et se concentra sur une cible. Il vit une magnifique et énorme peluche d'une créature s'appelant un Mokona selon le forain. Elle lui plaisait, et sentait que c'était celle-ci qu'il fallait à Sakura. Il se mit en position de tir, et lança la baguette qui alla se planter directement au milieu de la cible. Le forain le félicita avec plaisir en tendant la peluche à Sakura, qui souriait véritablement pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la regardé d'un air sérieux.  
"- Ecoute Kinomota-chan, je te dois des excuses à propos de tout à l'heure.

- Non c'est vrai? Lança t'elle sarcastiquement en repensant à la scène.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te dire ça. Surtout que c'était des mensonges. Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir. Le yukata de Tomoyo-chan est vraiment splendide. On voit bien qu'il n'y a que sur toi qu'il déploit toute sa beauté. Des fleurs de Sakura pour Sakura.

- Comme l'autre fois à la sortie de l'entrepot, murmura t'il pour lui.

- Merci Shaolan-kun. J'accepte tes excuses. Et j'apprécie aussi le compliment. Sourit t'elle.

- Hé Li-kun, lança Yamasaki coupant court à la discussion des deux autres. T'es plutôt doué comme tireur. T'as appris ça où?

- J'ai eu une éducation assez particulière Yamazaki, ça faisait partie de l'entrainement que j'ai subi. Répondit il un peu inquiet de la réaction de son tout récent ami.

- T'es un genre de ninja ?!"

Shaolan surprit par l'intérêt soudain du garçon ne répondit pas, et Sakura s'exclama en éclatant de rire :

"- Mais non baka ! Shaolan est l'héritier d'une très ancienne famille chinoise. Et tu sais dans ce genre de famille la tradition est très importante. C'est un peu comme les fils héritiers d'un maitre d'un dôjo, à la mort de celui-ci, ils doivent reprendre le rôle de leur père. Elle continua à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait appris en cours sur les traditions de différents pays, tout en marchant.

"- Alala. Maintenant il ne va pas arrêter de reprendre les histoires de Sakura-chan pour les déformer à sa guise." Ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyament Chiaru qui déclencha une série de rires au sein du groupe.

Shaolan réalisa qu'il se sentait bien parmis eux et ressenti un étrange sentiment de nostalgie, comme si il avait déà vécu pareille scène. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti pareille sérénité avec des camarades de classes.

Il se sentait heureux, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi voir Sakura heureuse le rendait lui aussi dans le même état.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde voici le nouveau chapitre de Come Back ^^

Je suis à l'avance cette semaine, mais après tout le retard que j'ai pris sur les derniers chapitres, je vous dois bien ça ^^

J'ai envie de remercier tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire mêmesi j'ai peu de reviews ^^"

Dans ce chapitre nous allons reprendre ma trame principale. Après un été calme, la vie étudiante de Sakura, et ses amis reprend son cours.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances en tout cas ^^

.

Pour remettre ça sur le tapis, depuis le chapitre précédent, je cherche quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'aider à faire en sorte que ce que je fais ne soit pas trop naze.

Si ça vous intéresse de participer à cette aventure et jouer un peu le rôle de responsable éditoriale (ceux qui gère les mangakas pour pas qu'ils fassent de grosses conneries dans leurs mangas ^^).

Les conditions requises pour ce poste (j'ai l'impression d'être un grand patron qui poste une offre d'emploi xp) sont simples ^^ :

- Bien connaitre l'univers autour de Card Captor Sakura

- Avoir une adresse mail où je puisse envoyer les chapitres et pouvoir communiquer

- Savoir couramment parler le français parce que les erreurs de grammaire et orthographe (selons les fautes) jpeux comprendre j'en fais aussi mais le language sms j'ai un peu passé l'age ^^"

- Le sexe m'importe peu

En fait j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide à bien structuré mon histoire et m'aider à combler mes lacunes en tant qu'apprentie écrivain ^^ Si ça vous intéresse, envoyer moi un MP. Je répondrai à tous. Surprenez moi xp

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

La rentrée était passée, et Sakura avait repris un rythme de vie étudiante.

L'automne arrivait, le vent se levait et apportait avec lui une étrange atmosphère qui rendait Sakura anxieuse.

Ayant eu de très bonnes notes lors de ses partiels, et n'ayant donc pas besoin de passer les partiels de rattrapage, elle avait plus de temps libre. Elle en profita pour se remettre plus sérieusement au sport et se préparer à un événement inconnu à venir qui allait tout changer.

Elle avait mis du temps à se décider, mais son choix s'était portée sur la danse, et l'aïkido.

L'aïkido servait à améliorer ses réflexes et savoir se défendre au corps à corps, elle savait que la force n'était pas son atout face à des hommes, elle avait donc décidé de se servir de leur force. Et la danse était un bon moyen de garder la forme en passant un bon moment et d'améliorer sa coordination.

Un soir alors qu'elle rentrait tard et seule, elle vit que Shaolan l'attendait à la sortie de ses cours.

Il lui fit un signe de main discret pour lui faire comprendre que c'était pour elle qu'il était là.

Elle avait bien évidemment remarqué qu'il avait changé depuis les vacances d'été. Il était plus calme, moins arrogant et plus sage aussi. Il ne s'amusait plus à l'emmerder à longueur de temps.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait changer, mais elle était plutôt satisfaite du changement. Elle se sentait moins sur la défensive, pouvait souffler un peu de son insupportable arrogance et elle était de ce fait plus encline à passer du temps avec lui ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Elle s'approcha donc du jeune homme qui lui dit :

"- C'est pas très prudent pour une jeune fille de rentrer seule chez elle à une heure pareille. Surtout dans une grande ville comme Tokyo.

- Je sais me défendre, Shaolan-kun, lança-t-elle légèrement dédaigneuse, et puis je prend des cours d'Aïkido tu vois ? Fit-elle en montrant l'enseigne au dessus du gymnase qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités à te défendre, mais que feras tu si tu te retrouve entourée par plusieurs mecs tous plus grands et costauds que toi ?"

La jeune fille ne répondit rien car elle avait déjà eu une conversation du même genre avec son frère, et elle avait eu beau argumenter férocement à chaque fois, son frère n'avait pas voulu en démordre et lui avait ordonné de l'appeler à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait chez elle.

Et ce n'avait pas été pire car Yukito avait dit à son petit ami que Yue ne lâcherait pas l'aura de sa maîtresse. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai puisque la distance jouait énormément sur la perception de Yue.

Le jeune garçon satisfait du silence de son amie reprit :

"- Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller t'entraîner aussi tard. Tu peux être assez bornée quand tu sens ta liberté mise à l'épreuve. Alors je ne demande qu'une seule chose, laisse moi venir te chercher à la sortie et te raccompagner chez toi.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

- Si, on ne peut plus sérieux même. Ça te dérange tant que ça de rentrer avec moi ? Fit il une moue faussement triste sur le visage.

- Non. Mais je ne peux pas accepter que tu gâche ton temps à me raccompagner alors que je ne risque rien.

- Oh mais tais toi un peu oui ! Je ne pense pas perdre mon temps avec toi ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'en aurais parler sinon ? Je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller toute seule ! Repris-t-il avec colère. Colère que ne comprit pas Sakura.

- Excuse moi Sakura-chan, je n'aurait pas dû m'énerver. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas tranquille de savoir que tu te ballade seule à une heure pareille. Alors laisse moi te raccompagner au moins pendant l'hiver lorsqu'il fait vite nuit."

La jeune fille ne put pas dire non et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait.

Les premières fois, ils ne parlaient pas vraiment. Shaolan la ramenait devant chez elle lui disait bonne nuit et partait.

Puis ils avaient commencé à se raconter leur journée. C'est à ce moment là que Sakura appris que le jeune homme était un expert du kung-fu.

Devant l'air très intéressé de la jeune fille il lui avait proposé si ça l'intéressait de prendre quelques cours avec lui.

"- C'est vrai ? Tu accepterais de me donner des cours alors que je suis nulle comme maîtresse des cartes ? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh ça va hein. Je me disais juste qu'avec ta soudaine passion pour le combat ça t'intéresserais plus que ça, répondit le jeune homme qui leva les yeux pour ne pas regarder Sakura en face.

- Je me fiche de toi baka ! Rigola la jeune fille ravie d'avoir réussi à mettre son, depuis l'été, ami mal à l'aise. Je serais ravie de pouvoir apprendre ce que tu veux bien apprendre à une débutante comme moi.

- Tu n'es pas si débutante que ça. Tu as une bonne expérience de combat grâce aux cartes. J'ai bien vu comment tu as progressé depuis que les combats on repris à la fin de l'été. Tu arrives de mieux en mieux à discerner les auras. C'est incroyable comme pouvoir, j'aimerais bien l'avoir aussi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur. Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a de grands pouvoirs.

- Merci." Fit elle rougissante du compliment du jeune homme qu'il troublait par son charme mystérieux.

Ils continuèrent la conversation jusqu'à chez elle et décidèrent de s'entraîner le dimanche.

Quand Tomoyo appris cela, elle exigea de venir assister aux leçons de Sakura et malgré les protestations du professeur, elle finit par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et c'était sous le regard de Tomoyo et Kero qui s'incrustait que Shaolan devait donner des leçons à une jeune fille dont le moindre frôlement de peau avec la sienne le mettait dans tous ses états. Et ce n'était pas facile.

Un dimanche, celui Halloween, Shaolan avait fait travaillé jusqu'à très tard Sakura, et ils avaient diné tous ensemble avant de partir.

Shaolan avait voulu ramener les 2 jeunes filles jusqu'à chez Sakura, mais Sakura avait refusé catégoriquement qu'il vienne avec elles, car elle voulait un moment privilégié entre filles. Shaolan avait plié devant Sakura et les avaient laissées partir un mauvais pressentiment au ventre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il commençait à se demander si les filles étaient bien arrivées, son portable sonna.

Il prit le téléphone et ne reconnu pas le numéro qui était celui d'une cabine téléphonique.

Il décrocha et dit :

"- Allô ?

- Shaolan ?

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

Sakura mit du temps à répondre car elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche elle se mit à pleurer :

- C'est Sakura. Tomoyo, elle a été capturée ! Gémit elle. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider. Ils m'ont assommé et je n'ai pas pu voir où il l'ont emmener. Je l'ai perdu. Que dois je faire ? Je ne sais pas où elle est. Ça fait des heures que je cherche partout. Elle n'est nulle part. Shaolan aide moi. Elle ne put plus dire un mot car ses sanglots étaient trop fort.

- Où es tu ?

- Shibuya, réussi à dire la jeune fille entre 2 sanglots.

- Ok. On se retrouve devant la tour 109. Ne bouge pas de là ok ?

- Oui."

Le jeune homme raccrocha. Il était en colère. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Il appela Yamasaki, lui expliqua brièvement la situation et lui demanda d'aller faire un tour vers la fac pour voir si personne n'avait vu Tomoyo. Puis il parti récupérer Sakura. Il savait qu'il allait falloir la ramasser à la cuillère.

Le trajet lui paru durer une éternité. Quand il arriva à l'endroit de rendez-vous, il aperçu tout de suite la jeune femme reconnaissable entre toute. La plus belle de toutes selon lui. Mais actuellement, elle ressemblait à une enfant complètement perdue. Il s'approcha et fit :

"- Je suis là Sakura."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais elle ne sembla pas le reconnaître.

"- Sakura, redit il inquiet. C'est moi Shaolan.

- Elle a disparu. Je ne la trouve nulle part. Cela fait des heures que je cherche, mais rien pas une trace. Même son aura est introuvable. Que vais je dire à sa mère ?" Elle recommença à pleurer.

Le cœur de Shaolan sembla se fendre à la vue de ces larmes. Il n'avait jamais vu Sakura dans cet état. Par réflexe, il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"- Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. C'est bien ce que tu dis non ?

- Oui mais ça n'aidera pas à la retrouver.

- Qui sait. Et je suis là maintenant. Tu me fait confiance si je te le dis ? Tout se passera bien.

- Tu promets ?

- Oui. Je te promet que tout se passera bien. On retrouvera Tomoyo-chan. Fais moi confiance. Raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

- On avait décidé de faire un arret pour aller boire un coup dans un bar qu'elle avait vu sur internet. On a bu et passé un bon moment, puis on est allé se poser dans un parc pour profiter de la douceur de la nuit. On discutait quand 5 hommes habillés étrangement se sont approchés. J'étais sur la défensive, mais 3 autres sont arrivés par derrière et ont attrapé Tomoyo avant que je puisse réagir. Je me suis défendue mais à un moment j'ai pris un coup à l'arrière de la tête et je me suis évanouie. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais seule, et ils avaient disparus avec Tomoyo. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle me faisait confiance Shaolan. Elle disait toujours qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec moi, et je n'ai pas su la protéger.

- Ce n'était pas ton boulot de la protéger. Tu es son amie, pas son garde du corps.

- Je sais. Mais c'est pour pouvoir me voir qu'elle a demandé à ses gardes du corps de nous laisser seules.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de passer du temps avec une amie seule. Et si c'est lié aux attaques de monstres que tu subis depuis le mois d'Avril comme je le soupçonne, même ses gardes du corps n'aurait rien pu faire. Si tu as été prise par surprise avec les cours de Kung-Fu que je te donne, c'est parce qu'il y avait de la magie en dessous.

- Tu penses que c'est lié ?

- J'en suis presque sur. Je vais quand même me renseigner de mon côté, par des moyens magiques. Aller, viens. Il faut te ramener chez toi. Kero doit se faire du soucis."

Il prit la main de Sakura et l'aida à se lever. Il la ramena chez elle en lui expliquant qu'il avait déjà prévenu du monde pour les recherches et qu'il avait appelé la police et la mère de Tomoyo à l'étranger et avait tout fait pour lui promettre de retrouver sa fille.

Il lui fit à manger et lui ordonna d'aller dormir. Shaolan avait bien remarqué qu'elle tombait de fatigue et tenait à peine debout. Son entrainement avait été long et cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle courait de partout pour retrouver son amie. Il fallait qu'elle se repose.

Bien qu'elle refusa son aide, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant taire ses instincts qui réagissaient au contact de la douceur de la peau de Sakura.

Il lui souhaita bonne nuit, et referma la porte. Il pu enfin souffler un peu. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce désir presque incontrôlable qui agitait son corps chaque fois qu'il touchait la jeune fille.

Il avait connu plusieurs filles, amies ou petites amies, mais aucunes ne lui avait fait ressentir de tels pulsions rien qu'à leur contact.

Kero s'approcha en volant, et remercia le jeune homme d'avoir ramener Sakura jusqu'à l'appartement. Shaolan répondit qu'il n'avait fait que ce qu'il pensait le plus intelligent et demanda si cela gênait le gardien si il pouvait rester dormir ici par sécurité.

"- Ça m'arrange que tu demandes. Je suis peut être puissant, mais je ne peux me montrer à l'extérieur. Et à deux on est plus attentifs."

Shaolan approuva et se posa sur le canapé à l'affût et attentif aux moindres bruits de la nuit.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous ^^

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une distraction très mauvaise ^^'

Je me suis mise à lire Alixe une écrivain très douée qui écrit une fanfic en plusieurs parties sur l'après mort de voldemort de HP. Et je suis tellement fan qu'au moment où j'écrit ces mots je pense à la suite de la fanfic xp .

Enfin bref désolée, même si ça a permit de faire durer le suspense, c'est pas facile de pouvoir faire mon chapitre en seulement une semaine. Donc il est possible que maintenant cela varie entre une semaine et deux semaines (bien que 2 semaines soit un peu trop u_u) .

Donc pour en revenir à notre histoire, dans la chapitre précédent, Tomoyo se fait capturer, et Sakura est récupérée par Shaolan qui veille chez elle.

J'avoue que j'aurai apprécié des retours de votre part, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Enfin voilà ce nouveau chapitre continue sur le lendemain.

.

Au fait je suis toujours à la recherche d'un/une Beta-reader (oui j'ai appris ce terme récemment xp) pour Come Back. Cela intéresse t'il quelqu'un?

Faites moi signe.

Bon bah bonne lecture ^^

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Sakura se leva péniblement après une nuit courte et difficile. Comment était elle rentrée ? Elle avait du mal à s'en souvenir.

Elle se souvenait avoir chercher Tomoyo pendant longtemps, mais ensuite tout était flou. Elle vit qu'il était presque midi, et qu'elle devait se lever.

Elle ronchonna et triste comme la mort, elle lança un « 'Jour » à Kero qui venait voir comment elle se sentait. Elle ne répondit pas à ses questions, n'ayant pas envie de parler de son amie qu'elle venait de perdre.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur Shaolan qui sortait de sa douche avec une simple serviette autour de la taille.

Soudainement la lumière se fit dans la mémoire de Sakura. Elle l'avait appelé à l'aide, épuisée par plusieurs heures de recherches, et en larmes.

Elle rougit en se souvenant que le garçon l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle s'était blotti contre ce même corps musclé qu'elle voyait actuellement nu, recouvert de gouttes glissantes sur ses formes parfaites.

"- Euh Sakura-chan, lança le jeune homme rouge comme une pivoine, pourrais tu sortir le temps que je finisse ?"

Elle réalisa soudainement la situation embarrassante. Encore plus rouge, si cela était encore possible, elle s'excusa précipitamment et parti aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, en ayant vérifié au préalable que Kero était déjà descendu. Elle ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait toujours trouvé Shaolan mignon, mais après avoir vu en détail son corps, Sakura se sentait attirée par ces bras, d'une façon tout à fait inédite, de plus son angoisse pour Tomoyo l'a rendait encore plus vulnérable et sensible à l'attraction de Shaolan.

Il vint toquer à sa chambre pour lui signaler qu'il avait terminé. Elle répondit merci à travers la porte mais ne put affronter le regard de son ami, son état de trouble était évident, et il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

La douche lui permit de calmer son esprits échauffé, et ce fut une Sakura relativement calme, au vue des récents évènements troublants, qui descendit rejoindre Shaolan et Kero dans la cuisine.

Elle commença à manger :

"- Idatakimasu." Dès la première bouchée, Sakura fut agréablement surprise. C'était meilleur que la cuisine de son père, surprenant de la part de la peluche.

- C'est super bon Kero. D'habitude c'est sympas mais là c'est surprenant.

- Normal, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le déjeuner.

- C'est moi qui est fait le déjeuner. Je voulais que tu te reposes et Kero m'a montré où se trouvaient les choses.

- Tu cuisines très bien Shaolan-kun. Où as tu appris ?

- J'ai vécu seul pendant un certain temps quand j'étais plus jeune, et puis ma mère m'a aussi appris à me débrouiller avec les tâches ménagères.

- Et bien saches que tu cuisine mieux que mon père et pourtant c'est un vrai cordon bleu.

- Oui, approuva Kero, je suis d'accord."

Ils continuèrent à discuter un peu, mais Sakura ne semblait pas véritablement avec eux. Shaolan décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

"- Bon il faut se décider sur ce que l'on va faire pour Tomoyo. Sa mère nous laisse faire nos recherches car elle sait qu'elle ne retrouvera pas sa fille si elle passe par la police.

- Mais par quoi commencer ? Demanda Sakura.

- D'abord il nous faut de l'aide. Des personnes dignes de confiance.

- Mon frère et Yukito. Ils sont à Tomoeda, ils ne sont pas loin.

- D'accord. On va appeler Risa, Yamasaki et les autres pour qu'ils aillent là bas pour voir si ils ont des pistes. Pendant ce temps là, on cherchera à Tokyo. On va mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Je vais utiliser ma boussole magique pour la retrouver. Il me faut un objet lui appartenant.

- Une boussole magique ? Ça fonctionne comment ?

- Et bien c'est un peu compliqué. Habituellement elle sert à repérer la magie de Clow ou de ses descendants. Cependant depuis quelque temps, je suis capable de traquer pratiquement n'importe qui. Mais il me faut un objet appartenant à la personne recherchée.

- Il faut un truc en particulier ?

- Non un objet auquel Tomoyo tienne.

- Je sais ! S'exclama Sakura, elle m'a donné ce bracelet qui est à elle. C'est son père qu'elle n'a jamais connu qui lui a fait faire quand elle est née. C'est un de ces plus précieux biens.

- Merci Sakura, fit le jeune homme en prenant l'objet. Je vais me mettre au travail tout de suite, mais il me faut du temps. Pendant ce temps là tu devrais chercher de ton côté."

Il se tourna vers Kero, et lui demanda :

"- Pourrais tu l'accompagner ?

- Bien sur, je ne vais pas laisser Sakura chercher Tomoyo seule. Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi. Répondit le gardien, ravi de pouvoir se rendre utile.

- Super. Sakura on se retrouve donc dans 2 heures ici pour faire le point."

Rassurée de voir les efforts déployés pour retrouver sa meilleure amie, Sakura ressnti un regain d'énergie, et cela la motiva pour ne pas déprimer. Elle devait bien ça à son amie qui l'avait toujours soutenue.

Elle décida d'aller arpenter les rues où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller et de rechercher toutes traces de la présence de son amie. Et elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Découvrir des traces de l'aura de son amie qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur pour avoir passé de longues heures à s'entraîner à retrouver Tomoyo qui se cachait pour rendre la tache plus ardue à la maîtresse des cartes.

Comme quoi s'être entraînée avec elle a eu son intérêt pensa t'elle un peu amèrement.

Arrivée à destination, elle s'assit sur un banc à l'abri des regards, et demanda à Kero de la prévenir si jamais quelqu'un s'approchait. Car elle avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait de façon approfondie, elle se mettait à se transformer et à avoir des ailes qui lui poussaient dans le dos. Et il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit ainsi, sinon elle risquait d'avoir des soucis.

Elle entra dans l'état second lui permettant de mieux se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle perdit la notion du temps en premier. Puis vint le moment où elle laissa ses sens, la vue, le gout, l'ouïe, l'odorat et le toucher disparaître. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela ce passait de cette façon, mais elle savait qu'elle devait perdre complètement la notion qui faisait que son corps se situait dans un espace défini pour ne faire plus partie de cet espace et passer à une plus grande perception du monde.

Elle avait compris que le monde était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Déjà à cause de sa magie, et ensuite parce qu'elle se doutait bien que son état de méditation n'était qu'un moyen pour atteindre autre chose. Un autre monde, lié au sien, mais dont la perception était différente. Dans ce monde elle ne voyait que les auras. Rien d'autre.

Elle commença activement ces recherches. Elle perdait toujours du temps à se connecter à Tamashi, c'est de cette façon qu'elle appelait son état second. Et cela était une tache difficile.

Elle se concentra sur les auras alentours. Rien qui ne ressemblait à Tomoyo. Elle élargit son champ de perception sur une surface équivalente au quartier dans lequel elle était. Elle avait du mal à contrôler un champ aussi grand mais elle s'accrocha, pour Tomoyo.

Rien. Cela voulait dire qu'il fallait voir plus loin. Elle mit toute sa volonté et lança son pouvoir dans toutes les directions.

"Plus loin. Plus vite. Encore." Murmura t'elle pour ne pas fléchir. Elle réusiit à faire tenir le Japon sous son champ de perception. Mais Tomoyo n'était plus au Japon. Elle avait disparu de l'île. Déçue, Sakura lâcha son pouvoir doucement pour ne pas prendre le contrecoup trop vite, et retrouva la perception du monde. Devant l'air inquiet de Kero, elle fit un petit sourire triste et lança :

"- Elle a quitté le pays. Je ne peux pas la retrouver, je ne suis pas capable d'aller aussi loin.

- T'inquiètes on trouvera une solution. Aller, rentrons. Mine de rien cala fait plus de 45 minutes que tu es dans le Tamashi. Il faut que tu te reposes.

- Oui tu as raison. Et si ça se trouve, Shaolan a eu plus de chance que moi."

En arrivant à la maison, il virent Shaolan assit en tailleur au milieu du salon, sa boussole magique dans la main en train de méditer. Il s'aperçut de leur présence et quitta l'état de transe.

"- Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

- Elle n'est plus au Japon. Elle est partie à l'étranger. Je ne peux pas savoir où elle est.

- Je vois. J'ai eu un peu plus de chance que toi. Ma boussole à trouver quelque chose. C'est encore flou. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle est dans un endroit chargé en magie. Et à cause de cela je ne peux pas la situer clairement. Il va falloir que je continue à chercher un moment.

- Au moins on a une piste. C'est mieux que rien."

Ils discutèrent de magie, chacun parlant de sa perception de cette pratique qui leur était encore si inconnue, puis dérivèrent sur divers sujets, dont archéologie, et le soir arriva lentement sur Tokyo.

Sakura se dévoua à préparer le repas. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, et ne se sentant pas le courage de rester seule dans son appartement à broyer du noir, Sakura demanda timidement à Shaolan :

"- Shaolan-kun, est ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Oui je t'écoutes, répondit le jeune homme surprit par la gène soudaine de Sakura.

- Est ce que tu pourrais rester dormir ici cette nuit ?

- Hein ? Fit le jeune homme incrédule, pas bien sur d'avoir bien entendu.

- Est ce que tu veux bien rester ici cette nuit ? Demanda très vite la jeune fille rouge.

- Tu es sérieuse ? La jeune fille hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Je ne peux pas refuser quand tu me regardes comme ça Sakura. C'est pas juste, soupira Shaolan .

- Dé...Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te culpabiliser ! Excuse moi ! C'est juste que je ne me sens pas de rester seule ce soir!...

- Hé Sakura ! L'arréta le jeune homme. Je me moque de toi, rigola Shaolan ravi que la jeune fille est marchée dans son piège.

- Méchant ! C'est pas sympas de te moquer de moi !" S'exclama Sakura furieuse de s'être fait avoir.

Ils chahutèrent un certain temps, et Sakura fatiguée de se faire chatouiller, alla se coucher un peu plus sereine.

Shaolan monta lui aussi dans la chambre d'ami que lui montra Kero. En s'allongeant sur son lit il repensa au regard que lui avait lancé Sakura quand elle lui avait demandé de rester.

"Il est évident que si tu me regarde avec un regards aussi plein d'espoir et d'angoisse je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Tu es tellement belle Sakura. Je ne sais pas te dire non. Je veux te voir sourire. Comme sous le cerisier...Comme avant...Souris moi...Pourquoi est ce que je ressent aussi de la nostalgie ? Je l'a connait depuis à peine 6 mois, ce n'est pas de la nostalgie que je devrais ressentir...Peut être que ça me rappelle un truc que j'ai oublié. Mais quoi ?"

Il réfléchit longtemps avant de s'endormir sans réponses à ses questions et la tête pleine de Sakura.

Le temps passa vite ensuite. Shaolan qui fini par s'installer avec Sakura par commodité, et mit un certain temps avant de trouver une solution pour passer le brouillard qui l'empêchait de localiser correctement Tomoyo. A force de tâtonnements, il finit par trouver où elle était.

On arrivait en Décembre, quand un matin, alors que Sakura faisait la grasse matinée après avoir passé de longues heures à s'entraîner, Shaolan se précipita dans sa chambre pour la réveiller et lança :

"- Je sais où elle est !

- De quoi tu parles Shaolan ? Baisse un peu d'un ton, je te signale que je dormais moi. Ronchonna Sakura peu satisfaite de s'être fait réveillée.

- Oh arrêtes un peu ton cinéma, répondit avec dédain Shaolan et écoutes plutôt. Je sais où est Tomoyo.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui ! Et je sais pourquoi j'ai eu autant de mal à la localiser. Elle est dans un endroit où la magie est plus puissante qu'au Japon. Et le seul endroit où cela est vrai, c'est Honk-kong ! Là où est née la magie orientale, et là aussi où a vécu l'un des plus grands magicien de l'histoire, Clow Read.

- Tu veux dire que Tomoyo est à Honk-Kong et qu'il va falloir aller la chercher.

- Oui. En plus on a de la chance, ma mère pourra nous aider. Elle est très puissante comme magicienne.

- On va à Honk-Kong. Kero! Prépare tes bagages ! Tu rentres au pays ! Cria la jeune fille à son ami gardien qu'elle savait nostalgique de ces contrées.

- On va Honk-Kong ?! Super je vais vous montrer les plus beaux endroits que je connais.

- Tu sais Kero, reprit Shaolan, Honk-Kong a beaucoup changé depuis que tu es parti. Maintenant la légende côtoie la vie moderne à un tel point que l'on ne sait plus où s'arrête la magie et où commence le progrès. C'est ce qui fait le charme mystérieux de cette ville incroyable.

- Arrêtes Shaolan, tu me fais rêver là." Sourit Sakura qui n'utilisait plus le suffixe -kun depuis peu avec le garçon dont elle s'était encore rapprochée.

Il arrivait parfois qu'elle s'endorme sur ses genoux devant la télé le soir, pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune garçon qui passait ce temps à lui caresser doucement les cheveux sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Ils prirent des billets pour Honk-Kong, Sakura demanda à son père de lui payer son payer pour noël. Shaolan avait toujours un billet d'avance sur le voyage qu'il faisait pour la 3ème fois depuis son arrivée au Japon. Et Kero fut glissé dans le sac à main de la jeune fille.

Ils prirent un taxi pour l'aéroport deux jours plus tard, mirent leurs bagages sur le tapis d'embarquement. Sakura utilisa sa carte Erase pour faire disparaître Kero des écrans de contrôle de la douane lors du passage du sac à main de la jeune fille, et entrèrent dans l'avion.

Ils avaient des places côte à côte. Shaolan laissa galamment le hublot à Sakura et ils décollèrent pour la Chine.


	12. Chapter 12

Bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre de Come Back ^^

Je m'excuse si cela vous à parut long depuis le chapitre 11, mais vous constaterez très vite pourquoi cela m'a pris autant de temps.

Grâce à ma nouvelle et très prometteuse béta-readeuse lol3300 ou emilie , je suis sur un chapitre bien plus important au niveau du contenu. Je suis au double de mots que le chapitre précédent, c'est donc assez énorme u_u .

Je ne sais pas si cela plaira, mais j'ai énormément avancé sur ma perception de ce que je veux de cette histoire. J'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme d'environ un toutes les deux semaines.

Ce serait sympas que vous soyez un maximum à reviewer pour donner votre avis sur ce petit changement ^^

Pour reprendre le résumé, Sakura et Shaolan partent à Hong Kong retrouver Tomoyo. Nous allons donc enfin revoir la famille de notre chinois favori dans ce chapitre. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais on les reverra plus dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Siheyuan (en caractère chinois : 四合院 ) est le nom donné aux maisons traditionnelles chinoises à cour intérieure.

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

**EDIT : **J'ai fait une modification dans ce chapitre lors de l'utilisation de la carte Lock. Finalement, je me suis aperçue que la carte du passe-muraille (voir le lexique des cartes de Clow/Sakura sur wiki mon ami ^^) convenait mieux à mon action. Désolée du temps de rectification ^^'_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Le voyage se passa calmement. Quand ils sortirent de l'aéroport, Sakura un peu perdue par tous ces immeubles et le brouhaha ambiant, s'accrocha à Shaolan, fier de la protéger du monde.

Il l'emmena vers les taxis, et donna une adresse au chauffeur qui se mit en route. Arrivés devant la maison de la famille Li, Sakura fut surprise. La maison de son ami était au moins aussi grande que celle de Tomoyo à Tomoeda.

Elle était dans un style Siheyan. Ils passèrent le portail et entrèrent dans un premier jardin extérieur faite d'une longue allée en gravier blanc qui serpentait entre les arbustes éparpillés dans le jardin du portail à l'entrée. Il y avait une petite tonnelle où l'on pouvait parler sans être entendu, mais installée de façon à ce qu'on puisse surveiller celle ci de l'intérieur de la maison. Une chatte dormait dans le gazon au soleil pendant que ses petits jouaient à la bagarre autour.

Shaolan dut tirer Sakura par le bras pour l'arrêter de s'extasier trop longtemps devant les chatons qui l'avait déjà adoptée.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte. Elle était à double battant joliment ouvragée.

Avant d'entrer, Shaolan se tourna vers son invitée. Celle ci était complètement ensorcelée par les lieux. Elle revint sur terre et se tourna vers Shaolan :

"- Et ben, toi aussi tu fais parti d'une famille riche semblerait il, sourit elle un peu gênée par la simplicité de son appartement dans laquelle elle avait accueilli son ami pendant plus d'un mois.

- Oh tu sais, c'est surtout une vieille maison. Elle était à Clow Read à une époque. Cela fait partie de l'héritage qu'il a donné aux Li.

- N'empêche que ça doit être cool de vivre là dedans.

- On est assez nombreux à vivre ici en vrai. Il y a ma mère, mes quatre sœurs, ma cousine et ses parents viennent assez souvent pendant de longues périodes, il y aussi Wang Wei, qui est un peu le majordome et les disciples de ma mère. Je crois qu'actuellement ils sont cinq. Mais ça a pu changer depuis la dernière fois. Ma mère est très sévère comme maître.

- Je vois. Moi qui ne vivait qu'avec mon père et mon frère, ça va me faire bizarre de voir autant de monde au réveil, se moqua Sakura d'elle même, connue pour avoir du mal le matin.

- T'inquiètes. Je suis sur qu'ils vont t'adorer.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Parce que tu es tout à fait le genre de fille que ma mère et mes sœurs voudraient me voir épouser. Gentille, souriante, avec du caractère, intelligente et qui connaît la magie." Lança Shaolan sans réfléchir.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et ajouta précipitamment rouge de honte :

"- Enfin c'est ce qu'elles vont voir, même si tu caches bien ton jeu de terreur maladroite."

Sakura se mit à rire devant la gène de son ami et profita pour cacher la sienne.

Shaolan s'avança pour ouvrir, rentra et laissa entrer Sakura en lançant :

"- C'est moi je suis rentré !"

C'est à peine s'il eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que quatre femmes plus âgées que lui se jetèrent sur lui avec force de piaillement et cris.

"- Hé les filles laissait moi respirer ! J'étouffe!

- Arrêtes de faire ton rabat-joie ptit frère", lança l'une d'elle, la plus petite du groupe, les cheveux bruns coupés en carré, les yeux marrons pleins de malice qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son jeune frère.

"- Oui ça fait depuis le mois d'août que tu es retourné au Japon, tu nous a manqué !" Renchérit une deuxième, aux longs cheveux noirs qui semblait être l'aînée.

"- Ça n'empêche pas que vous aller me tuer si vous continuez à me serrer comme ça !"

Sakura ne fit rien pour aider Shaolan et rit de bon cœur de voir son ami ainsi débordé par ses sœurs. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite la femme derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle la faisant sursauter.

"- Les filles laissez votre jeune frère tranquille. Je sais qu'il vous a manqué, mais ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter devant une invitée."

Elle était d'une grande beauté. Toute sa silhouette était gracieuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval assez haute avec une broche en or traditionnelle. Elle était habillée en prêtresse et de l'ensemble se dégageait une assurance et une autorité forte adoucies par la grâce et le sourire bienveillant qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Les sœurs de Shaolan poussèrent des soupirs de résignation mais obéirent, et laissèrent leur frère respirer et se relever qui salua sa mère de façon respectueuse.

Elle répondit simplement à son salut se tourna vers Sakura.

"- Excusez les, mademoiselle.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Je trouve cela touchant, sourit la jeune fille à, devina-t-elle sans mal, la mère de Shaolan.

- Vous devez être Kinomoto-san, c'est cela ?

- Oui. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Li-sama. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous pendant les périodes de Noël."

Sakura s'inclina de la même façon que son ami.

"- Et ben, ton amie est bien mieux élevée que toi ptit frère." Lança la sœur aux cheveux noirs comme ceux de sa mère. Elle s'approcha de Sakura et tendit la main :

"- Je me présente, je suis Fuutie. Je suis l'aînée de cette joyeuse bande.

- Moi, je suis Feimei. Nous n'avons qu'un an d'écart Shaolan et moi, alors tutoies moi, hein Sakura-chan, fit la plus petite des sœurs avec un clin d'œil.

- Et pour finir, je suis Shiefa et voici Faren." Lança la troisième en attrapant sa copie conforme par les épaules qui semblait bien plus réservée que ses trois sœurs. Elles avaient les cheveux bruns foncés mi-longs, plutôt grandes. Leur seule différence était la couleur de leurs yeux.

Les deux sœurs avaient les yeux vairons. Là encore, les deux filles continuaient sur une petite différence dans la ressemblance. Elles avaient un œil noisette et l'autre bleu turquoise. Shiefa avait l'œil gauche bleu, parfaite réplique de l'œil droit turquoise de Faren.

Aussi surprenant que cela sous entendait sur le lien de ces deux sœurs, Sakura trouva leurs yeux magnifiques et d'une pureté presque irréelle.

"- Nous sommes le jour et la nuit. Mais cette différence nous rend dépendante l'une de l'autre, nous sommes le Yin et le Yang." Ajouta-t-elle de façon à bien faire comprendre la chose à Sakura.

Sakura regarda toutes ces femmes qui l'accueillaient à bras ouvert.

"- Je suis Sakura Kinomoto, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin rencontrer les sœurs terreurs de Shaolan. Il a tellement hésité à me faire venir que je m'attendais à une bande de sauvage, mais je vois qu'il a toujours autant tendance à dramatiser les choses, lança-t-elle pour taquiner Shaolan avec un grand sourire."

Ses paroles furent prises avec dérision, et les sœurs firent payer Shaolan la description qu'il avait donné de ses sœurs, mais aussi l'hésitation qu'il avait eu d'amener une jeune fille aussi rafraîchissante et drôle que Sakura, de façon à ce qu'il subit les reproches et petits coups de vengeance pendant tout le trajet qui séparait l'entrée du grand salon.

La maîtresse de maison les accompagna dans le salon où se mélangeait le traditionnel et le moderne. L'ensemble était parfaitement homogène. Les meubles anciens se mêlaient parfaitement à la décoration modernisée.

Sa mère demanda à ce qu'on leur serve le thé. Ce fut un homme assez âgé qui s'acquitta de la tâche, et Shaolan en profita pour présenter l'homme qui l'avait souvent aidé, Wang Wei.

C'est à ce moment là que Keroberos en profita pour sortir de sa cachette. Il avait été tellement discret que Sakura l'avait oublié et quand son ami gardien surgit de son sac en entendant le mot pâtisserie, elle fit un bond et se jeta dans les bras de Feimei qui était à coté d'elle.

Au grand dam de son jeune frère qui reçu des regards moqueurs de la part de toutes ses sœurs pendant que Feimei s'émerveillait exagérément sur la naïveté de sa nouvelle amie. Une fois calmée, Sakura fit les présentations. Kero eu énormément de succès auprès des sœurs du morveux et eu un salut révéré de la part de Yelan.

Sakura se concentra sur les pâtisseries apportées qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur lesquelles c'était jeté Kero. Shaolan lui fit un résumé rapide :

"- Alors là tu as des boules au sésame au lotus. Ça, c'est des Lo po pang, c'est au melon d'hiver.

- Et ça qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune fille en montrant des gâteaux en forme de lune.

- Ça c'est des gâteaux de lune. Ceux là sont aux haricots rouges. J'adore ça fini Shaolan en mordant dans l'un d'eux. Ah et tu as aussi des la dua qui sont au riz collant fini le garçon la bouche pleine.

- Shaolan ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir éduqué de cette façon. S'exclama sa mère."

Il s'excusa platement et le thé continua. Sakura expliqua courageusement la situation qui les poussait à venir à Hong-Kong.

Elle réussit à garder un ton calme, même si tous, en particulier Shaolan, avaient devinés que cela faisait souffrir la jeune fille.

Après le thé, la mère de Shaolan, Yelan, les quitta pour aller recevoir un client.

En effet depuis la disparition progressive de la croyance magique, la famille Li avait opté pour proposer leur service à toute personne souhaitant faire usage de la magie mais n'ayant pas la capacité ou la volonté de l'apprendre.

Le jeune héritier en avait profité pour lui détailler la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Il commença par la partie la plus éloigné de l'entrée, qui était réservée entièrement à ses sœurs.

Il lui montra le jardin intérieur qui était immense. On pouvait s'installer près du petit étang au centre sans être dérangé par la vie dans la maison. Il y avait un coin jardin zen à taille humaine qui amusa la jeune fille qui n'en avait jamais vu qu'en petit format, suffisamment petit pour tenir sur une étagère ou une table. Il y avait énormément d'arbustes et d'arbres.

Le jardin central permettait de créer une sérénité incroyable dans une maison où il y avait toujours de l'agitation.

Il lui montra ensuite la partie qui était réservée aux domestiques dans le passé et qui servait maintenant d'annexe pour vivre pour les apprentis de sa mère. Il lui montra les diverses commodités, et lui montra la porte de sa chambre et finit par la chambre de la maîtresse des cartes qui était juste à côté de la sienne.

Sakura entra dans la chambre et découvrit une jolie pièce, simple.

Les murs étaient blancs cassés, et le mobilier comptait un lit deux places, un bureau, et une belle petite coiffeuse qui semblait avoir traversé les âges. Elle était composée d'un grand miroir, et avait une illustration sur laquelle Sakura reconnue le grand magicien Clow Read.

Quand elle eu fini de s'installer, elle alla frapper à la chambre de Shaolan. Celui ci lui ouvrit et la laissa entrer.

La chambre était décorée simplement. Il y avait de grandes tapisseries qui semblaient aussi vieille que la coiffeuse de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme lui montra le lit où elle s'assit et se reposa dans le cercle magique dans lequel il était depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas défait ses bagages.

"- Je suis sur une bonne piste. Je n'ai pas de localisation précise, mais je sais à peu près où elle est. Cependant ça ne va pas te faire plaisir.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Bin elle est sur l'île de Hong kong, on l'appelle aussi L'île de Peak. La plus grande île d'ici.

- Et tu ne peux pas faire plus précis ?

- Peut être. De toute façon ce sera toujours mieux que de chercher pendant des mois sur l'île."

Il se concentra sur sa tâche. Au bout d'un certain temps passé à observer le jeune homme, Sakura se décida à faire ses propres investigations, ne supportant pas de ne rien faire.

Elle se chercha un coin tranquille ne voulant pas effrayer la famille de son ami qui l'avait si bien accueilli en se transformant n'importe où.

Elle se décida pour une petite pièce près des appartements des apprentis de Yelan Li.

Elle se concentra comme les autres fois, mais ne réussit pas à entrer dans l'état de Tamashi. Elle retenta plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. Elle ne pouvait voir les auras à Hong Kong.

Furieuse de son incapacité, elle se mit à marcher dans la maison pour se calmer. Elle croisa la mère de Shaolan dans le jardin central près du jardin zen derrière le petit ruisseau qui traversait le jardin central.

Ce jardin ou plutôt ce petit parterre de gravier noir délimité par quatres planches longues de deux bons mètres était constitué de petits rochers gris-blancs posés à des endroits stratégiques, des galets blancs avaient été posés de façon à créer un petit chemin. Un bonsaï de bonne taille et taillé élégamment surplombait l'ensemble sur la gauche et de petits arbustes, certains fleuri de minuscule fleurs blanches et d'autres de différentes nuances de vert faisaient de l'ensemble une parfaite harmonie d'une telle façon qui était de plus parfaitement naturelle.

Elle s'approcha du chef de famille pour la saluer. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait médité. Elle s'assit à coté discrètement et profita de l'ambiance calme et reposante.

Au bout d'un moment de silence calme et respectueux, la mère de Shaolan dit :

"- Et bien que me vaut la présence de la maîtresse des cartes ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je cherchais un endroit calme pour méditer, et je me suis dis que si vous aviez choisi cet endroit, c'est qu'il est bien pour cela.

- Vous me semblez intelligente jeune fille.

- Je fais de mon mieux, répondit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

- Vous serez une grande magicienne un jour. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

- Tout comme votre fils, reprit la jeune fille modeste.

- Dites-moi à présent. Comment faites vous avec les cartes ?

- Et bien je dois avouer que Clow avait tout fait pour me faciliter la tache, commença-t-elle. Il m'a laissé les outils nécessaires, et Kero, pardon Keroberos, m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait des cartes et de la clé du sceau.

- Il faut posséder un grand pouvoir pour invoquer ces cartes. Reprit Yelan très sérieuse. Moi même je n'en suis pas capable.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Sakura surprise.

- Je ne possède pas autant de pouvoirs que vous ou que mon fils. Je suis une prêtresse.

- Une prêtresse ?

- Il me semble que vos connaissances de la magie soit cependant avec des lacunes.

- Il est vrai qu'à part les cartes, je suis plutôt novice en la matière. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je fais des études d'histoires à Todai. Un de leur professeur d'histoire semble être très penché sur tout ce qui touche l'occulte et la magie.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, sourit discrètement Yelan.

- S'il vous plaît appelez moi Sakura, et ne me vouvoyez pas, sourit Sakura avec son plus beau sourire.

- Je comprends pourquoi mon fils te côtoie. Tu es une jeune fille pleine de surprises et de fraîcheur. Et je comprend aussi que trop bien l'attachement qui vous lie tout les deux.

- C'est un très bon ami, et il m'a énormément soutenu dernièrement. La disparition de Tomoyo m'a énormément touché, et grâce à lui, j'ai encore l'espoir. Répondit la jeune fille un peu gênée."

Toute chef de famille qu'elle était, Yelan était aussi une femme, et elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait remarquée l'air gêné de la jeune fille et les regards éperdus que lançait parfois son fils à cette petite magicienne pleine de surprises.

Elle sourit légèrement en repensant à son rêve de la nuit passée qui concernait Shaolan et Sakura, et elle se mit a espérer que ses jeunes gens réussissent à affronter les obstacles sur leur chemin.

"- Il faudra vous vous serriez les coudes, les mystérieuses apparitions viennent d'un magicien plutôt puissant d'après ce que m'a dit Shaolan. Et vous n'êtes pas trop de deux selon moi pour faire face à celui ci.

- Je me doute. Et je sais qu'il faut que je progresse pour pouvoir retrouver Tomoyo. Répondit la jeune fille plus grave.

- Si cela t'intéresse, je pourrais te donner quelques notions sur la magie en général.

- Vous feriez ça ? Demanda la jeune fille surprise.

- Pourquoi pas. De plus, Shaolan est déjà sur la piste de Daidoji-san. Je pense qu'il s'en sort très bien."

Sakura fit un sourire reconnaissant à cette femme si mystérieuse qui semblait toujours savoir les secrets qu'on aurait voulut lui cacher.

"- Dans ce cas, revenons sur le rôle d'une prêtresse.

- Et bien une prêtresse protège avant tout. La maîtrise des Kukai ou barrières et la divination font partis de ses principaux pouvoirs. Certaines d'entre elles, plus rares, sont capables de faire des rêves prémonitoires.

- Il m'arrive d'en faire aussi.

- Mais toi ma chère enfant, tu es l'héritière d'un des plus grands sorciers que l'histoire est connue. Il est notre Merlin Asiatique. Remarqua t'elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur de la comparaison avec celui que les magiciens considéraient comme le plus grand sorcier du monde.

- Et donc cela fait de moi une personne spéciale ?

- Exactement. Dans mon cas, je ne peux qu'apercevoir ce que le capricieux destin veut bien me montrer. Toi tu es capable de le changer et de le faire à ton image."

Sakura fut un peu sonnée par la révélation sous entendue sous ces paroles. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de ne pas voir le sous entendu. Et cela recoupait avec ce qu'elle pressentait depuis la fin de l'été. Elle allait affronter quelque chose d'assez puissant pour requérir d'elle toute sa puissance.

La mère de Shaolan ne parut pas remarquer le trouble qui s'installa dans le cœur de sa toute nouvelle élève et continua son explication sur les différentes sortes de magicien qu'il pouvait exister dans le monde, les chamans, les devins, les mystérieux sorciers et tant d'autres qui occupa Sakura pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard lorsque Shaolan déboula dans le jardin comme une furie que Yelan arrêta ses explications.

"- Que se passe-t-il pour te faire débouler ainsi pendant une de mes leçons ? Demanda-t-elle un peu vexée d'avoir été coupé.

- Pardonne moi mère, souffla son fils en essayant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il était manifestement excité comme une puce. Mais j'ai un truc important à dire.

- Et bien exprime toi mon chéri, reprit sa mère un peu plus calmement."

Shaolan se tourna vers son amie :

"- Sakura, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle. J'ai retrouvé la trace de Tomoyo. Je sais exactement où elle est !"

Il ne put finir ses révélations car la jeune fille venait de lui sauter dans les bras et elle avait le regard brillant de larmes et un sourire magnifique sur le visage. Il la serra en la faisant tournoyer avec entrain.

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant plus tard à cela, et il ne put plus nier l'évidence. Sakura l'avait définitivement changé. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était comporté ainsi. Et encore moins devant sa mère. Il ne savait que penser de son comportement. Il avait compris depuis un moment que Sakura lui était très précieuse, mais en était il amoureux ? Jusqu'à présent il n'en avait pas la certitude, mais après ça, il ne doutait plus de se qu'il ressentait pour elle.

OoOoOo

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Après le résumé rapide qu'avait fait Shaolan, ils étaient partis tout de suite après pour ne pas perdre une minute et surprendre les ravisseurs de Tomoyo.

"- Alors c'est dans cette maison qu'est retenue Tomoyo."

Ils étaient devant un grand portail avec un jardin bien entretenu et une battisse à l'européenne au centre. Elle était de bonne taille mais pas autant que la maison des Li.

"- Oui. Il va falloir être prudents. Nous sommes en terrain inconnu. Répondit Shaolan.

- Et bien, allons y avec Mist alors. Le brouillard nous cachera des regards à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Bonne idée."

La jeune fille sortit de sous sa veste la clé du sceau sacré et incanta sa phrase tant de fois répétée :

"- Clé du sceau sacré détentrice du pouvoir de l'étoile, montre moi ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte qui nous lie, Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne ! Libération !"

Elle enchaina :

"- Oh carte du brouillard, nimbe nous de tes volutes de brume, Mist !"

La carte se déploya sur la maison et le jardin ce qui permit aux deux jeunes d'escalader le portail sans se faire remarquer par les passants dans la rue.

Ils atterrirent souplement dans le jardin quand soudainement, des grognements se firent entendre.

"- Merde ! Ils ont un chien ! Il va nous sentir n'importe où dans ce brouillard, et nous on ne le verra pas venir !

- Tais-toi un peu ! Rétroqua Sakura déjà en train de sortir une carte de sa poche :

- Oh carte de l'illusion, crée nous des doubles pour détourner l'attention de ce chien, Illusion !"

Le chat apparu et le chien en profita pour apparaître à droite de Shaolan. C'était une sorte de rottweiler plus petit mais tout aussi hargneux. Il remarqua tout de suite la carte de l'illusion transformée en doublure des jeunes gens en train de partir en courant à l'opposé et le molosse en colère lui courut après.

"- Pfiou, souffla la maitresse des cartes. Ce n'est pas passé loin.

- Profitons-en pour aller à la porte."

Une fois devant, Sakura utilisa la carte Through, le passe-muraille, pour leur faire traverser la porte d'entrée. Elle prit sans demander la main du jeune Li ce qui le fit rougir sans qu'elle le voit. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Shaolan sortit sa boussole, qui indiqua l'escalier. Ils montèrent sans bruit quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux ombres samouraï.

"- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! S'exclama Shaolan en dégainant son épée." Les samouraï se mirent eux aussi en garde et Sakura s'approcha aussi au coté de son ami l'air résolu.

"- Sakura reste en arrière !

- Pas question je me bat pour retrouver Tomoyo."

Les gardes attaquèrent. Shaolan para le premier et Sakura esquiva d'un pas sur le coté le second.

Un combat farouche commença.

Shaolan n'était que précision et efficacité. Chaque coup qu'il portait ou esquivait mettait le samouraï en difficulté. Il se débarrassa de son adversaire en esquivant un coup vers le haut par la gauche et se glissa derrière le samouraï et fit une attaque d'en haut de la gauche à la droite. L'ombre disparu sans un souffle.

De son coté, Sakura avait un peu plus de mal vu qu'elle n'avait pas de lame. Elle esquivait habilement et se servait de la puissance de l'adversaire comme elle avait appris pendant ses leçons d'aïkido. Mais profitant du déséquilibre de son adversaire qu'elle avait fait trébucher, elle sa plaça au dessus de lui une main dans la poche et la seconde tenant sa clé du sceau en l'air, elle invoqua :

"- Sceptre de l'étoile !"

Son sceptre apparut dans sa main. Elle sortit son autre main de sa poche et lança :

"- Arrow !"

Une flèche transperça le dernier des samouraï et il disparut lui aussi. Shaolan avait regardé la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux :

"- Sakura tu as utilisé ton sceptre et Arrow sans les formules !

- Hein quoi ? De parles tu ? Fit-elle comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

- Je te dis que tu as réussi à utiliser les cartes et la clé sans la formule que tu utilise !

- C'est l'adrénaline je pense, avoua t'elle se souvenant de son exploit de manière un peu floue. Je ne pense pas être capable de le refaire.

- En tout cas, ça veut dire que tes pouvoirs ont encore évolués.

- Et si on entrait retrouver Tomoyo ? Demanda Sakura pour détourner la conversation."

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent une jolie pièce et Tomoyo en train de chanter et coudre tranquillement dans un rocking-chair.

"- Sakura-chan ? Shaolan-kun ? Je suis ravie de vous revoir cela fait un moment que je vous attends. Lança la jeune fille un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'avait vous fait aux gardes qui étaient devant la porte ?" Demanda la captive en se levant.

Il fallu un peu de temps pour réaliser aux deux sauveurs, et Tomoyo en profita pour s'approcher d'eux et serra Sakura dans ses bras. Celle ci lui rendit et en l'éloignant un peu d'elle, et vérifia si son amie était blessée.

"- Ne 'inquiètes pas tant. On ne m'a rien fait. On m'a un peu bousculé lors de l'enlèvement et puis on m'a fait dormir. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais déjà dans cette chambre. Et vous que c'est t'il passé de votre coté ?

- On a surtout passé beaucoup de temps à te chercher. Content de te revoir Tomoyo-chan.

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Shaolan-kun. Je m'excuse de vous avoir causé du soucis.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la mienne, je n'ai pas pu te protéger, et je m'en veux beaucoup pour ça.

- Je devrais te dire la même chose, sourit Tomoyo à son amie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais celle de mon kidnappeur.

- Tu l'as déjà vu ? Fit Shaolan qui souhaitait savoir qui avait pu capturer Tomoyo sans que Sakura ne puisse pas le prévoir.

- Eh bien, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir son visage."

Elle refusa de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux pendant son explication ce qui le fit tiquer.

"- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il semble avoir un plan contre vous.

- Comment ça contre nous ?!

- Bin un jour il est venu, je ne le voyais jamais, comme si il était entouré de brouillard, et il a dit : "Il est étrange que tes amis ne soient toujours pas là. Je leur réserve quelque chose qui les détruira." Et il a explosé de rire. Il me faisait un peu peur, et je suis sure qu'il est magicien. Frissonna t'elle doucement."

Shaolan pensa :

"Elle nous cache quelque chose. Il y a un truc pas net. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne me dise pas tout, mais elle le dirait à Sakura, elle dit tout à Sakura... " Pensa t'il soudainement inquiet qu'elle se rende compte de ses nouveaux sentiments à l'égard de sa meilleure amie.

"- Allons y. Il ne faut pas rester là. On a croisé personne à part les deux gardes. Et ça m'inquiètes un peu, fit Sakura coupant net les réflexions du jeune homme.

- Tu as raison, reprit il, quittons cette maison et rentrons chez moi.

- Chez toi ? Demanda Tomoyo surprise. Attends on est à Hong-Kong ?!

- Oui. Viens. Sakura te racontera tout ce que tu souhaite savoir."


	13. Interlude

**Explications sur : le pourquoi ce pu... (hum excusez moi ^^) de chapitre 13 met autant de temps à être publié**

**Ou : quand l'évrivain ne sait pas gérer son temps ^^"**

* * *

Salut à tous \o

Tout d'abord avant tout : merci de venir lire ma fanfic ^^

Je vais évidemment vous décevoir, comme le dit le titre, ceci n'est toujours pas le chapitre 13 de Come Back...

Effectivement, j'ai des petits problème pour réussir à gérer mon temps libre très diminué (comme la plupart d'entre nous depuis Septembre). Entre le roman que je lis, les fanfictions que je suis, ma propre fanfic qui a vu doublé de taille ses chapitres, et la vie à vivre, je suis un peu submergée ^^"

hors sujet mais si vous aimez Harry Potter allez vite lire les fanfics de Fenice elle écrit une histoire alternative de 5 saisons déja, et c'est terrible je la dévore ^^ .

Désolée du temps que je met à publier le prochain chapitre, cela m'ennuie beaucoup aussi, j'ai hâte de vous voir réagir. Mais promis, d'ici la fin de la semaine il sera là.

Je ne vous en direz pas plus, vous le découvrirez très prochainement.

J'en profite pour faire une petite annonce. Laissez moi donc quelques reviews pour me proposer sur ce que vous aimeriez lire dans cette fanfic.

J'ai déjà mon scénario en tête, donc je sais ou je vais, mais rien n'est jamais figé. Si ça vous dit, faites moi part d'un truc important ou juste une scène que vous aimeriez voir, et si il y a quelque chose qui me branche dans vos reviews je pourrai m'en inspirer.

Bien sur l'idée revient à son créateur, et je ne prendrai rien sans d'abord le signaler dans la présentation du chapitre ^^ Et si il y a des écrivains en herbe, il serait peut être possible de laisser vous exprimer librement dans l'histoire ^^.

Voila c'était une petite idée comme ça si cela intéresse quelqu'un faites moi signe ^^

En tout les cas je vous dit à très vite pour le chapitre 13, qui se passera encore à Hong-Kong, visite guidée de la ville de notre Hong-Kongais ^^ . Il y aura de la bonne humeur et des questions. Et un concours de danse =D

.

Tchou, peace love, bye, kiss, sayonara, a plus, ou que sais je encore comme aux revoirs, amis du soir bonsoir \o


	14. Chapter 13

Hello hello ^^

Je suis ravie de vous revoir sur la page de ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Et encore désolée pour le retard _o_ *s'incline*

Le dernier chapitre que vous avez pu lire, était bien plus détaillé que ce que j'avais pu écrire précédemment. Je me suis énormément appliqué à bien retranscrire ma vision de ce qui entoure nos héros. J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait et que cela fasse trop plan plan. Surtout que je continue sur ma lancée, et vous ai pondu un chapitre 13 assez costaud ^^

Je reviens un peu là dessus pour vous demander votre avis. Je sais que parfois c'est chiant de prendre le temps de faire un commentaire, mais n'étant pas envahie par les retours je n'en suis que plus ravie quand cela arrive et je prend le temps de répondre à toutes les questions sans trop en dire non plus ^^

Je remercie au passage, Ancolie (guest) et Loysira qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit message chacune ^^ j'espère que vous reviendrez commenter ^^

Il faut aussi ne pas oublier Emilie qui est toujours ravie de repasser derrière moi et mes arrangement parfois tordus de notre belle langue ^^

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai relu récemment mes premiers chapitres et devant leur côté très brouillon et trop court, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je les reprenne eux aussi. Je ne peux pas le faire pour l'instant sans que ça coute à la publication des futurs chapitres, alors quand j'aurai plus avancé, je ferai une refonte complète de ce chapitres un peu trop bancals ^^

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre 13, nous allons pouvoir profiter de la jeunesse de Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan. Faut bien un peu de légéreté dans ce monde de brute non? ^^

Et une tête connue viendra faire son apparition de cette aventure. En même temps après les soeurs de Shaolan, on n'attend plus qu'elle xp.

Je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre avec au moins autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'imaginer et à l'écrire, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

Traductions :

*L'île de Lamma : aussi connue sous le nom de Pok Liu Chau ou simplement Pok-Liu, est la troisième plus grande île de Hong Kong. Située au sud-ouest de l'île de Hong Kong, sa surface totale est de 13,55 km², et elle compte une population d'environ 6000 habitants.

*Onigiri : boulette de riz en forme de triangle fourré à toutes sortes de choses : du tsuna (thon mayonaise), du shake ou sake (saumon grillé)

*Umeboshi : petite prune au vinaigre dont les japonais osnt très friands, surtout dans les onigiri.

*le thon mayonaise (tsuna)

* le saumon grillé (shake ou sake)

* konnyaku : est une plante, appelée Amorphophallus konjac. Sa racine est utilisée en alimentation traditionnelle japonaise depuis plus de 2000 ans, telle quelle (comme n'importe quel légume), ou en produit transformé (konnyaku, pâtes, biscuits ...).

* korokke : croquette de pomme de terre pannée, très certainement importée d'Europe, dont la prononciation "croquette" est très proche de la prononciation japonaise de korokke.

* kokkuri-san : ou table de ouija est_ une feuille servant de plateau, sur laquelle sont inscrits des hiragana (l'écriture japonaise syllabique) ainsi que l'image stylisée d'un Torii, la "porte des dieux" qui, selon les croyances shinto, marque la frontière entre le monde des humains, et le monde spirituel._

_*_ Le _Yi Jing_ est un manuel chinois dont le titre peut se traduire par « Classique des changements » ou « Traité canonique des mutations ». Il s'agit d'un système de signes binaires utilisé pour faire des divinations.

**_*_**Issun-bōshi (ou le garçon d'un pouce) est le sujet d'un conte de fées japonais. Cette histoire peut être trouvée dans de vieux livres illustrés japonais, les _otogizōshi_. Elle a pris de nombreuses formes autour du monde et est l'équivalent de Tom Pouce dans la tradition occidentale.

*shinseki : cousin en japonais (Je n'ai pas mis toutes les trad des mots utilisée pour désigner un membre de la famille ça me semble assez évident que vous en connaissez la plupart xp)

**[Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur, CLAMP]**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Depuis que Tomoyo était revenue parmi eux, même si elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son mois en captivité, elle n'avait pas changé de discours.

Cependant, la jeune fille s'en voulait de cacher des choses à son amie magicienne, mais elle avait promit de ne rien dire pour le moment.

Le lendemain de son retour auprès de ses amis, alors que Sakura avec qui elle partageait la chambre pour la nuit dormait encore, Tomoyo se leva et alla déjeuner. Il n'y avait que la mère de Shaolan debout, et après un salut courtois mais bref, le silence s'installa.

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de tourner autour du pot. Commença alors la mère de Shaolan.

La jeune fille savait pertinemment ce que voulait dire cette dernière. Yelan Li était chef de famille, d'abord parce qu'elle était puissante, forte, intelligente mais elle possédait aussi un sixième sens qui lui permettait de savoir quand on lui mentait ou que l'on cachait des choses. Shaolan avait longuement parlé de sa mère un midi quand Sakura avait posé la question : "Elle est comment ta mère?"

Tomoyo était comme elle. Cela allait promettre une conversation en haute voltige pour la jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas tout dire sans risques.

"- Je sais très bien que tu as des secrets Daidoji-chan." Reprit Yelan.

"- Oh appelez-moi Tomoyo s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis qu'une jeune fille.

- Dans ce cas appelle moi Yelan. Dis moi, est ce que mon fils cours un danger ?"

La seule chose qui compte pour une mère, c'est la sécurité de ses enfants. Pensa Tomoyo.

"- Actuellement non, mais quelqu'un leur en veut à lui et Sakura." Répondit-elle franchement. Ça elle pouvait le lui dire sans risque.

"- Sais tu qui ?

- Non je ne suis pas à ce point au courant des choses. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il leur manque une chose très importante, et qu'une personne veut mettre la main dessus. Il faut qu'ils la retrouve avant lui.

- Qui vous a révélé ces choses ? Demanda immédiatement la chef de famille un peu anxieuse mais curieuse d'en savoir plus.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. J'ai fait une promesse magique."

Yelan eu un sursaut. Elle n'en revenait pas. Une non magicienne qui fait ce genre de serment était hors normes. Même la plupart des magiciens confirmés refusaient celui-ci. Le risque était trop important.

"- Sais-tu à quoi tu t'es engagée ?

- Parfaitement. On m'a tout expliqué dans les moindres détails. Le risque de mort si je fais le moindre faux pas, si j'en dis trop. J'en ressens actuellement les effets. Dans une moindre action, puisque je ne révèle pas le fond du secret, mais je le ressens, juste parce qu'on en parle. Mais surtout je vis dans la culpabilité de ne rien pouvoir dire à Sakura."

On sentait la souffrance à peine murmurée dans cette dernière phrase, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était le seul moyen pour que Sakura puisse un jour vivre tranquillement sa vie.

" -Celui qui vous a fait cela a sûrement bien réfléchi à la question. Mais soyez tout de même prudente. Ce genre de sortilège est très dangereux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider Sakura et Shaolan dans leurs épreuves. Même si je n'ai pas de pouvoirs."

La mère de Shaolan comprit que cette absence de magie en elle faisait souffrir la jeune fille avec qui elle discutait.

Tomoyo se sentait inutile. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose dans ce monde où elle n'aurait jamais de place. Mais elle voulait sincèrement aider ses amis et c'était admirable.

Elle se dit que les jeunes filles qui étaient devenues les amies de son fils avaient une volonté rare. Cela la rassura et elle décida de laisser le futur aux mains de ces jeunes gens qui ne souhaitaient que prouver leur valeur aux adultes qui les avaient protégés jusqu'à présent.

oOoOo

Plus tard, Sakura se réveilla épuisée. Elle avait pourtant dormi d'un long et profond sommeil sans rêves. Mais la veille l'avait éprouvé plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Elle s'extirpa difficilement de sous les draps. Se servir des cartes lui avait demandé plus d'énergie qu'habituellement. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi.

Elle repensa à ses souvenirs. Le combat lui revenait flou. Elle se rappelait avoir fait appel à la carte du brouillard, de l'illusion, du passe muraille, une idée brillante avait d'ailleurs commenté Shaolan à ce sujet. Puis elle se souvint de Arrow. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas qu'à un moment elle ait prononcé les formules.

La lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin des formules ! Elle avait invoqué son sceptre et Arrow sans la moindre formule. Shaolan l'avait vu et cela semblait l'avoir profondément marqué dans sa vision d'elle.

Elle se rappela aussi l'adrénaline qui avait coulé dans tout son corps pendant le combat. Et quand elle avait aperçu une faille dans la garde du samouraï contre lequel elle se battait, elle avait réagi par réflexe. Sa magie avait compris le message. Et elle avait obéi. Un déclic avait eu lieu en elle.

Comme une révélation. Comme une supplique impérieuse de sa magie. La magie était montée en elle pour aller droit dans son cœur. Le centre névralgique de la magie selon les leçons données récemment par Yelan. Elle s'était ensuite répandue dans tout son corps très vite et les sens de la jeune magicienne avaient été amplifiés, et elle était allée au delà de ses limites. Elle avait franchi un seuil. Elle comprit ce que signifiait tout cela. Ses pouvoirs avaient grandi. Trop grandi. Cela l'effraya. Et si elle n'avait pas la force de dompter cette magie ? Si elle la laissait un jour prendre le dessus sur sa maîtrise de celle-ci, qu'elle savait encore bancale, que ce passerait il ?

Elle la sentait pulser dans son corps, à travers sa peau. Mieux encore, elle ressentait la magie qui l'entourait. Chaque émanations de magie des objets l'entourant. La véritable beauté des lieux dans lequel elle se trouvait lui fut révélée.

Tout autour d'elle, Sakura pouvait voir les différentes magies qui avaient opérés dans cette maison.

Elle reconnu sans peine celle de Clow Read. D'abord autour de la coiffeuse. Puis un peu partout. Il avait laissé sa trace. Elle se demanda si les autres personnes avaient laissé leur trace magique elle aussi.

Son angoisse disparu doucement pour laisser place à une curiosité dévorante. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et entendit du bruit derrière elle.

Surprise et sur ses gardes elle se retourna immédiatement pour voir Kero qui venait de se réveiller.

Elle le vit entourait d'un puissant halo doré. Il était si profond que Sakura comprit quels étaient véritablement les pouvoirs de son ami la peluche. Un peu attristée de voir à quel point son manque de pouvoir à elle avait dut l'affaiblir, elle se sentit responsable. Elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura :

"- Je suis désolée de n'avoir comprit avant à quel point cela devait être dur pour toi de contenir ta puissance. Tout ça parce que je n'aurais pas pu contrôler mes pouvoirs plus tôt.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda le gardien inquiet.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier lors du sauvetage de Tomoyo. J'ai changé Kero." Murmura-t-elle de nouveau inquiète. Elle se reprit et expliqua à Kero ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'elle voyait désormais.

Kero resta un long moment sans rien dire. Puis lentement il recommença à parler :

"- J'espérais que tu n'arrive jamais à ce stade. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

- La même chose ?

- Il faut que tu sache qu'avant toi, Clow Read n'a eu qu'une seule autre élève féminine. Cette élève n'a pas utilisé les cartes. Elle avait un autre genre de pouvoir.

- Lequel ? Questionna Sakura gravement.

- Il faut que tu sache qu'elle était la première élève de Clow, avec un autre jeune homme. Elle avait le pouvoir d'exaucer les vœux. Toute personne venant à elle avait un souhait, et elle avait la capacité de savoir comment faire pour le réaliser.

- C'est incroyable comme pouvoir ! Et que lui est t'il arrivé ?"

Le gardien se fit plus sombre.

"- Et bien toute personne qui née un jour doit mourir un jour prochain. Malheureusement, pour elle, c'est arrivé trop tôt. Elle n'a jamais eu 22 ans. Clow et son apprenti ont tout essayé en vain. On ne peut faire revenir à la vie un mort." Finit il plus durement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Sakura comprit que Kero avait du mal à parler de cela. C'était des souvenirs douloureux pour n'importe qui, et plus pour le gardien qui, créé par magie ressentait les sentiments de son créateur à l'époque, et Clow avait dut vivre un enfer de ne pouvoir sauver son apprentie bien-aimée.

Elle prit dans ses bras la petite peluche comme elle l'avait fait souvent plus jeune lors des moments difficiles. Leur étreinte dura un moment, et ils s'éloignèrent sans un mot, inutile de parler lorsque l'on se côtoie pendant de nombreuses années et en vivant à ses côtés tant d'épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontés ensemble.

Ils descendirent dans le salon pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Sakura laissa son regard allait sur les différentes émanations de magie, qu'elle appelait ainsi faute de mieux et de poser la question à son sensei, Yelan.

Il n'y avait que Shaolan dans la pièce ils se saluèrent gaiement, allégés d'un poids depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvés Tomoyo. Ils ne purent discuter car Tomoyo arriva peu après.

Ils mangèrent d'abord dans un silence calme, jusqu'à ce que Tomoyo qui était assise à côté de Sakura ne lance :

"- Bon sang ! Tu t'es encore affinée depuis la dernière fois ! Ca te va terriblement bien mais il va falloir que je reprenne des mesures et reprendre toutes les tenues que j'avais en cours.

La concernée sourit devant l'entrain de son amie, ravie de la retrouver. Elles commencèrent à papoter sur les derniers potins à savoir absolument, devant le regard atterré du sexe masculin, Shaolan et Kero qui ne voyaient pas l'intéret de ce genre de discussion.

Ils avaient pour leur part enterré la hache de guerre sur un accord tactique pour ménager Sakura quand Tomoyo était absente. Cependant, ils avaient fini par s'apprécier suffisamment pour ne plus avoir besoin de s'envoyer des vacheries à la moindre occasion, même si ils continuaient de temps en temps pour la forme.

Ils se lancèrent donc dans une discussion sur les suppositionsde qui pourrait être le ravisseur de Tomoyo et le magicien qui leur envoyait régulièrement des ennemis.

A la fin du déjeuner, Tomoyo ravie d'être en Chine et qui voulait en profiter lança :

"- Et si on restait pour noël et le nouvel an ? A cause de moi cela fait plus d'un mois que vous passez votre temps enfermés. Il faut que l'on sorte !

- Ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, c'est la faute de celui qui t'as enlevé à nous. S'exclama Sakura ne supportant pas que son amie se sente responsable.

- Il n'empêche que c'est vrai. Il faut que vous relâchiez la pression à présent. Et puis je ne connais pas Hong Kong. Je ne partirai pas tant qu'on n'en aura pas profiter pour s'amuser et se faire des souvenirs.

- Vous disputez pas les filles. Je suis sur que ma famille sera ravie de vous garder encore un peu avec eux. En plus ma cousine Mei-Lynn arrive demain, et je suis sur que vous la trouverez géniale." Sourit Shaolan pas du tout contre le fait de rester un peu plus longtemps avec sa famille.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admit, même devant les filles qui étaient, après les épreuves vécues ensemble, devenues de précieuses amies du garçon. Mais Sakura savait combien cela pouvait être difficile pour le jeune homme de ne pas voir beaucoup sa famille. Elle pensa à sa famille à elle, son père, Toya et à Yukito et Kero qui faisaient eux aussi partis de la famille Kinomoto depuis la fin de la chasse aux cartes et à leur transformation.

"- C'est vrai ? Ta sœur Feimei m'en a parlé et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un sacré caractère, reprit Tomoyo qui avait hâte de rencontrer la jeune fille.

- Oui ça elle a du caractère, confirma le jeune homme. Mais elle a un grand cœur et m'a toujours soutenu. Renchérit-il.

- Bon puisque vous avez décidez de rester, je ne peux que m'incliner. Ça te plairais de rester Kero ? Demanda la maîtresse des cartes avec un sourire car elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
- Évidemment que je veux rester ! Les sœurs de Shaolan sont toutes super. Elles me traitent comme devrait l'être un gardien tel que moi lança-t-il à l'intention de Shaolan répondit par un murmure faussement agacé que "un gardien qui passait son temps à s'empiffrer plutôt qu'à jouer son rôle ne méritait pas le respect qui lui était sois disant dû", et fit éclater de rire les filles.

Ils décidèrent de sortir pour visiter les différents lieux de Hong-Kong. Il décida de leur faire visiter les quartiers les plus visités par les jeunes de leur âge.

Shaolan commença par leur faire visiter l'île de Lamma. Il leur fit prendre le ferry par l'un des deux ports principaux, Mok Kwu Wan à l'est de l'île.

L'ambiance était bien différente de l'île principale envahie par les grattes-ciels. C'était un savant mélange entre l'Orient et l'Occident avec des paysages et des bâtiments tout simplement magnifiques. Les seules voitures qui croisèrent furent les voiturettes de livraison. Ils profitèrent de la route au bord de la plage, d'un cocktail sur l'une des terrasses de l'un des nombreux bars, et décidèrent de prendre le chemin de randonnée reliant Sok Kwu Wan et Yung Shue Wan. A la moitié du chemin, ils prirent une pause dans un coin paisible près du chemin pour se reposer.

Le jeune résident leur montra de loin les grottes qui avaient été construites par les japonais pour leurs kamikazes mais qui n'avaient jamais servies.

Tomoyo fit de nombreuses photos pendant la ballade alors que Sakura insatiable, bombardait de questions Shaolan qui fit de son mieux pour retransmettre les cours d'histoires et visites culturelles qu'il avait eu sur l'île.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoints le Central, l'île principale appelé ainsi par les Hong Kongais apprirent les filles, il les emmena dans un quartier plus moderne et plus vivant, Mong Kok, qui partageait ses rues entres les boutiques à la mode et le traditionnel. Cela plu beaucoup aux filles qui profitèrent de l'occasion pour faire leurs achats de Noël, certains de dernière minute pour la famille qui les accueillait, et des emplettes personnelles qui finirent par rendre Shaolan à bout de patience qui changea de quartier pour trouver un restaurant pas trop cher où prendre leur déjeuner.

"- C'est vrai qui commence à se faire faim ! Lança Sakura en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

- Kero a déteint sur toi. Se moqua Tomoyo ravie de pouvoir faire des photos et des vidéos des péripéties de Sakura dans Hong Kong.

- Hélas, il semble que ce soit vrai, parfois il a fallu que je refasse la cuisine pour satisfaire ces deux goinfres." Renchérit Shaolan sans réfléchir.

La remarque n'échappa à Tomoyo qui s'exclama :

"- Tu leur as fait la cuisine ?!"

Elle observa ses deux amis alternativement qui étaient devenus rouges de gène. Ce fut Sakura qui expliqua :

"- Quand tu as été capturée, Shaolan est venu vivre chez moi. Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'être seule.

Sa meilleure amie sourit avec compassion comprenant les raisons de Sakura et eu assez de tact pour ne pas faire remarquer que ni sa meilleure amie ni même Shaolan n'utilisait plus les suffixes de politesses pour parler de l'autre.

Il les emmena vers Kowloon, mais les filles préfèrent laisser rapidement derrières elles le quartier rempli de voitures et de fonctionnaires pressés pour découvrir ensuite un quartier incroyable, le marché aux oiseaux.

La féerie du lieu les envoûta. Surtout Sakura qui pouvait sentir et voir la puissance magique de cet endroit grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Un regard vers Shaolan lui confirma ce qu'elle avait compris seule. Le marché aux oiseaux était l'un de ces lieux mystérieux et magiques qui se planquaient dans un Hong-Kong moderne. Elle s'imprégna de l'ambiance et se rendit compte qu'elle ressentait vaguement l'aura de Clow Read.

Ce fut Shaolan qui lui expliqua ceci :

"- Il faut savoir que Clow Read a eu une boutique dans ce quartier. Je crois que c'était une boutique pour réaliser le vœu des gens. Mais elle a été détruite lors d'un incendie, et les décombres sont maintenant cachées sous les échoppes que l'on voit.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de secret comme la carte du néant qui était sous l'ancienne demeure de Clow Read à Tomoeda. Souffla Sakura qui avait vécu un enfer par la faute de la carte du néant qui s'était sentie abandonnée quand toutes les cartes de Clow étaient devenues des cartes de Sakura. Elle avait fichu un sacré bazar dans Tomoeda en faisant disparaître la ville et les gens.

- Pas de risque. Les Li font en sorte que la magie de Hong-Kong reste là où elle doit être. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je me rappelle de missions dans les anciens quartiers de la ville, et ce n'était pas de la tarte parfois.

- J'imagine." Reprit Tomoyo qui avait vu à de nombreuses reprises Sakura se battre pour préserver Tomoeda et ses habitants.

Ils mangèrent à la terrasse d'un petit boui-boui et ils parlèrent du reste de la journée. Shaolan voulait les emmener dans l'un des plus grands temples de Hong-Kong, mais il hésitait entre plusieurs. Les filles commençant à être fatiguées, elles demandèrent à ne pas trop avoir à marcher.

Le jeune Hongkongais réfléchit rapidement et s'exclama :

"- Mais oui ! Je suis bête !

- Ça c'est sur Monsieur l'idiot. objecta Sakura avec sarcasme.

- Très fin Kinomoto, opposa Shaolan pour ne pas entrer dans le jeu de la jeune fille. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait un temple pas loin.

- Il est bien ?

- Oh oui oui, il est très connu, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'y aller. Je n'aime pas vraiment le quartier où il est situé.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Tomoyo, tu connais bien ta ville, pourtant elle est immense, finit elle en levant les bras et montrer tous les immeubles qui les entouraient.

- Ouep je connais cette ville presque comme ma poche, rajouta-t-il avec une vanité exagérée qui fit sourire ses amies. En fait, il s'agit du quartier financier. Je n'aime pas la frénésie qui règne constamment dans ce lieu. C'est pire qu'à Kowloon. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas d'âme et ça me met mal à l'aise.

- On dirait que tu as les pétoches, se moqua Sakura d'humeur décidément taquine.

- C'est pas ça, se renfrogna Shaolan, enfin c'est comme si c'était vide de sens toute cette frénésie et cette énergie déployée pour brasser de l'air. Dit il sérieux. Et j'aime pas ça, finit il en boudant un peu.

- Tu es mignon quand tu boudes reprit la jeune fille de façon spontanée. Et en plus tu le fais en silence, ça nous reposes les oreilles" lança-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami avec un grand sourire moqueur qui fit chavirer le cœur de Shaolan de façon tout à fait inédite pour lui. Et là, il devina ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur ses sentiments.

Les deux amies avaient commencé une discussion sur une magnifique peluche qu'elles venaient de voir dans une vitrine et elles ne remarquèrent pas le trouble de leur ami qui reprit ses esprits et ne laissa plus rien paraître.

Il les emmena donc au temple de Man Mo, et passa le reste de l'après midi à rire et expliquer les différentes choses que les filles voyaient autours d'elles. Ce fut fatigués mais la tête pleines de souvenirs et ravis de la journée qu'ils rentrèrent chez Shaolan.

OooOo

Le lendemain, la cousine de Shaolan, Mei-Lynn débarqua de bonne heure et avec force d'exclamations et de rires. Sakura et Tomoyo s'étaient levées tôt car elles comptaient sortir de nouveau dans un quartier shopping que Shaolan leur avait rapidement montré. Le jeune homme en question qui n'avait rien de prévu en avait profité pour faire la grasse matinée. Vite écourtée par sa cousine qui entra avec fracas dans sa chambre sous le regard ravi de deux jeunes filles qui avaient eu le temps de rencontrer la jeune fille et elles avaient deviné le caractère explosif et expressif de celle ci.

Et c'est un Shaolan perdu, les yeux encore endormi mais tout de même plein de réflexes qu'elles virent se lever précipitamment et tomber sous le poids de sa cousine qui s'était jetée sur lui.

"- Et bien, on peut dire que tu as du sucés après des filles Shaolan, se moqua Sakura.

- En même temps c'est le seul garçon de la famille. Et il est trop mignon quand il fait cette tête là, renchérit Tomoyo en prenant une photo de l'instant précieux.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Il est beaucoup plus mignon quand il ne fait pas son mystérieux, acheva Mei-Lynn qui venait de lâcher son cousin.

- Hé attendez un peu ! Percuta celui ci. Ça veut dire que vous venez de me réveiller parce que vous vouliez savoir si j'étais mignon au réveil ?!

- Bin évidemment, assénèrent les trois filles en même temps.

- Je vais être très gentil et ne pas vous flanquez à la porte comme j'en rêve actuellement. Mais vous allez me débarrasser le plancher vite fait !" Grogna fortement Shaolan qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

"- Aaaaaaah les filles planquez vous, s'exclama Mei-Lynn aux éclats et en faisant mine de se lever précipitamment. On a réveillé le monstre ! Fuyez !"

Et les trois compères s'échappèrent en riant de la chambre d'un Shaolan furieux que l'on se payât ainsi sa tête.

Mais ce fut un Shaolan relativement calme au vu de son réveil qui les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans la véranda avec son petit déjeuner sur un plateau et qui leur fit avec un grand sourire charmeur et une voix joyeuse :

"- Merci les filles pour ce réveil en fanfare. J'espère que vous vous doutez qu'il y aura vengeance. Et elle sera terrible.

Les coupables rirent doucement jaune réalisant qu'elles allaient devoir être prudentes car le sourire de Shaolan n'annonçait rien de bon pour elles.

Ce fut cependant vite oublié quand celui ci repris son air normal et demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

"- Bin moi et Tomoyo on comptait aller faire un peu de shopping, mais comme Mei-Lynn-chan est arrivée, on se disait qu'on allait faire un truc tous ensemble.

- Ok pourquoi pas. Je vous ai déjà montré une partie de Hong-Kong hier, je pense qu'on pourrait faire un truc plus posé.

- On pourrait aller se promener sur la plus grande île. C'est toujours très tranquille comme coin, et j'ai pas envie de me sentir oppressée. Je passe mon temps à Pékin au milieu de la folie des gens. S'il vous plait je veux un endroit calme !

Ils étaient tous du même avis qu'elle car Tokyo pouvait être oppressante parfois elle aussi.

- Et si nous allions à Victoria Peak ? Proposa Shaolan.

- Mais c'est toujours plein de touristes là-bas ! Comment veux tu être au calme avec des touristes partout ? Demanda plaintivement sa cousine.

- Ça, c'est uniquement quand tu es un touriste. Je connais certains endroits plutôt calmes.

- Et tu les as connu comment ?

- J'ai passé pas mal de temps là-bas quand tu était aux Etats-Unis avec tes parents l'été dernier. Et mes sœurs étant toutes en vacances avec des amis ou petits amis, je me suis retrouvé seul avec ma mère sur mon dos encore plus que d'habitude. Alors je partais me balader là bas pour voir des gens et prendre l'air.

- Alors adjugé pour l'île Victoria Peak", trancha Sakura avec force de cérémonie pour faire la pitre qui fit rire tout le monde.

.

Ils passèrent donc la fin de la matinée à préparer un pique nique et de quoi s'occuper pendant l'après midi.

Sakura et Tomoyo avaient préparé de quoi faire manger tout un régiment. Ils emmenaient Kero avec eux, il fallait donc prévoir de quoi satisfaire ce goinfre. Et elles n'étaient pas peu fières du résultat.

Sakura s'était occupée des desserts. Elle avait beaucoup appris de son père et des après midis patisseries que Risa-chan, Chiaru-chan, Naoko-chan, Tomoyo et elle se faisaient depuis qu'elles avaient dix ans.

Elle avait fait des tartelettes avec des fruits de saison, des mandarines, des pommes et des kakis. Elle avait aussi fait des fondants au chocolat, des cookies, quelques madeleines et des petits biscuits secs.

Tomoyo avait fait des sandwiches, des onigiris fourrés au tsuna, au umeboshi, au shake et au konnyaku. Elle avait fait aussi des sushi, sashimi et tempura. Pour accompagner tout ça, il avait du choux, et carottes crus et des korokke.

Shaolan et Mei-Lynn avaient aidé, mais le mérite en revenait aux deux amies.

Ils prirent des boissons, de la bière, et du thé dans un thermos, une grande couverture où ils pourraient tous s'allonger confortablement. Mei-Lynn prit sa Hifi portable et de la musque pour l'ambiance. Shaolan sortit sa panoplie de divination. Il avait promis de montrer ses pouvoirs aux filles car cela les intéressées beaucoup comme à la plupart des filles pensa t'il en sortant ses affaires.

"Mes sœurs n'arrêtaient pas de me demander des prédictions quand j'apprenais et que je me suis révélé plutôt doué. Remarque ça peut toujours servir de temps en temps" pensa t'il.

Il sorti d'abord son manuel du Yi Jing, puis sortit aussi le recueil sur l'astrologie chinoise et ses différentes interprétations, un tarot et le Kokkuri-san en bois que lui avait offert Yamasaki pour Noël en avance et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester. Même si il n'était pas adepte des prédictions et le concept de destin, sa mère était une prêtresse. Et il avait déjà vu ses pouvoirs se manifester, et il lui fallait admettre qu'elle ne se trompait que rarement. Il ne pouvait que y croire.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, les filles avaient terminé le pique nique et elles rangeaient tout cela dans des boites à bento.

Ils avaient tous hâte de pouvoir goûter à ces mets simples. Surtout Kero qu'il fallu un peu menacer de le laisser là si il chapardait quoi que ce soit.

Ils partirent de ce fait peu de temps après prendre le ferry en discutant gaiement sur des sujets légers. Mei-Lynn et Tomoyo étaient assises côte à côte et avaient déjà créées des liens très forts. Elles spéculaient discrètement sur les pronostiques de la réussite de la relation qu'avait Sakura et Shaolan, pendant que les deux autres en face, trop distrait par son voisin essayait vainement de détendre l'atmosphère un peu tendue en discutant des cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Kero lui, somnolait tranquillement dans le sac de Sakura et souriait au bonheur de sa maîtresse.

Quand ils mirent pied sur l'île, Shaolan prit les devants et les mena vite dans un coin reculé pour être un peu au calme. Ils passèrent devant les résidences chics et montèrent vers les hauteurs de l'île. Ils marchèrent un petit moment avant de trouver un endroit où pique niquer au soleil. Ils installèrent la couverture et sortirent le pique nique.

Après un silence où l'on entendait juste le bruit de nourriture avalée avec plaisir, il y eu des commentaires enthousiastes sur le repas délicieux que leur avait préparé Tomoyo et Sakura. Le reste du repas ne fut que rires et discussions animées. Tomoyo chanta une berceuse qui fit verser une larme à Mei-Lynn.

Avec Sakura elles avaient fait une démonstration énergique de danse de hip-hop qui avait laissé Shaolan réveur devant les formes se déhanchant de Sakura. Le jeune homme montra sa maîtrise de la divination. Il fit quelques prédictions simplistes aux filles sur des sujets légers. Il enseigna même des rudiments de cette pratique à une Sakura toujours avide d'apprendre.

Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après vers dix sept heures car le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et le froid se faisait trop insistant pour s'éterniser encore bien longtemps dehors. Ils furent accueilli à la demeure des Li par Wang Wei qui leur avaient préparé des boissons chaudes et une collation dans le salon. Ils profitèrent donc de cette fin de journée au chaud et avec de bons moments en tête.

Le lendemain était la veille du réveillon de Noël. La mère de Shaolan leur avait donné l'après midi pour faire leurs dernières courses, et pour qu'ils débarrassent la maison. Wang Wei avait beaucoup à préparer pour la soirée. Et il n'avait pas besoin de quatre jeunes désœuvrés dans les jambes. L'après midi se passa de façon joyeuse et entraînante.

Mei-Lynn débordait d'énergie et les entraîna dans diverses boutiques qu'elle connaissait ou juste par curiosité.

Sakura se laissa diriger avec enthousiasme par cette nouvelle amie qui était à ne pas en douter, la fille la plus explosive que la jeune maîtresse des cartes connaissait.

Pour sa part, Tomoyo profitait des différents points de vus et divers décors pour laisser parler son talent pour la photo. Elle fit des centaines de tirages. Certains fixes et d'autres bien plus beaux, pris à la dérobée. L'appareil photo en main, la jeune fille pensa que finalement la photo était bien plus passionnante que la vidéo, et elle exprimait bien plus en prenant une photo sur la façon dont elle percevait son entourage.

Elle tourna son objectif vers Sakura, derrière elle qui riait avec Mei-Lynn en pensant :

"Une fille intéressante et bien plus complexe que ne le laissait paraître son côté impétueux. Ils ne sont pas cousins pour rien ces deux là." Elle tourna de ce fait discrètement son objectif vers Shaolan à cette pensée, et là elle vit.

De façon évidente en plus. Elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Le regard de Shaolan ne la trompait pas. Elle appuya par réflexe sur le déclencheur et pris l'instant infime où le jeune homme se laissait aller, persuadé d'être seul.

"En tout cas, il est doué. J'ai bien failli rater ça."

Puis elle se dit qu'après tout, cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela.

"Il fallait que ça se passe ainsi après tout. Aucune autre façon n'aurait pu marcher." Elle le savait. Et cela la rendait un peu triste pour eux. 'Ils vont devoir souffrir avant de comprendre à quel point ils sont liés."

Plus sombre, elle relava son objectif vers Sakura. Cette dernière la regardait un air étrange sur le visage.

"- Hé Tomoyo, viens par là un peu ! Lança t'elle de nouveau tout sourire.

- Qui y a t'il? Il y a un problème ?

- Evidemment! Se moqua gentillement Sakura. Si tu prends toutes les photos, on ne te verra sur aucune! Shaolan ! Viens par là au lieu de traînasser derrière."

Elle tendit l'appareil de Tomoyo qu'elle avait pris de son propre chef au jeune homme .

"- Alors voila. Tu vas nous prendre en photo toutes les trois.

- Attends, d'abord je vais t'expliquer deux ou trois trucs pour bien comprendre.

- T'inquiètes Tomoyo-chan, sourit le jeune homme. Je fais aussi un peu de photo à mes heures perdues.

- Non ? C'est vrai? Demanda Tomoyo surprise de la révélation. Décidément, ce garçon cachait bien son jeu.

- Si. D'ailleurs il m'a montré quelques tirages, et ils sont vraiment beaux" renchérit Sakura fière comme si c'était d'elle qu'on parlait.

Tomoyo fit un grand sourire et alla donc se placer entre ses deux amies, et posa avec son plus beau sourire sur la première. Sur les quatre suivantes, les filles s'étaient lâchées, et de magnifiques grimaces et positions incongrues furent immortalisées avec de grands éclats de rire. Elles se laissèrent ensuite tranquillement photographier pendant qu'elles discutaient, s'émerveillaient ou encore perdues dans leur pensée. C'est avec facilité que Shaolan pris de magnifiques clichés des filles.

"Elles attirent le regard. On a envie de les regarder toutes les trois belles dans leur simplicité. En plus elle sont incroyablement photogéniques." Il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard autour d'eux. Et il avait eu raison. Les hommes se retournaient souvent sur leur passage.

Quand ils rentrèrent le soir, la mère de Shaolan les accueillit habillée d'une robe de prêtresse pour les cérémonies importantes, comme les mariages, les naissances ou encore les fêtes.

Ils montèrent donc tous se changer. Sakura ne pu échapper à la séance d'essayage de son amie Tomoyo.

Celle ci, faute de n'avoir pu préparer de tenue pour son amie, avait dévalisé divers magasins de vêtements pour constituer une tenue convenable. Sakura fut habillée en rouge et blanc.

Sa robe, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de genoux était à jupons généreux. Elle était ceint d'une ceinture en cuir large à grosse boucle. Le haut plus près du corps, était à manches longues et évasées, il avait un décolleté léger mais tout de même généreux, et l'avait caché d'un grand collier à perles rouges de différentes teintes et tailles. Tomoyo lui avait mis au pieds des escarpins rouges vernis et des collants blancs à dentelles où l'on pouvait voir des fleurs brodées. Le tout était embelli par divers accessoires. En plus du collier, elle lui avait mis un bracelet à breloques fait par ses soins, une bague à tête de père noël toute mignonne et des boucles d'oreilles en étoiles accompagnaient un bonnet de noël qu'elle avait sur la tête légèrement penché.

"- Ouah. Tu es véritablement très douée pour le stylisme Tomoyo-chan." Commenta Mei-Lynn en admirant le résultat de la tenue de Sakura.

- Merci Mei-Lynn.

- Dire que moi j'ai du mal à choisir entre cette robe et celle-ci, reprit la jeune chinoise en montrant deux robes, l'une longue et très classe et la seconde dans un style plus jeune, en taileur arrivant aux genoux était simple mais jolie à regarder.

Tomoyo réfléchit en regardant les deux robes pendant que Sakura, connaissant le regard connaisseur de son amie, allait se maquiller un peu sachant que ça allait prendre un peu temps.

"- Tu es plutôt grande. La longueur et quelque chose que tu peux te permettre. Cela ne te fera pas paraître plus petite.

- Moi j'ai complémentent banni les longues robes et jupes l'an dernier. Commenta Sakura qui se mettait un peu de Kohl sur les yeux. En même temps c'est vrai que si je ne met pas des talons d'au moins 8 cm avec, je ressemble à un Isusn-bôsh. C'est un peu comme si j'avais utilisé Little.i" finit la maîtresse des cartes avec un air si sérieux qu'elle fit éclater de rire ses amies qui s'imaginèrent leur amie aussi petite.

Tomoyo reprit donc son examen de la garde robe de Mei-Lynn.

Elle opta finalement pour une tenue plus traditionnelle. Pour souligner la longueur de ses jambes fines, elle avait opté pour une robe courte et près du corps. Elle avait longuement hésité entres plusieurs tenues, mais la robe chinoise qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire de Mei-Lynn la laissa sous le charme. Dorée et entièrement décorée d'arabesques tissés, elle convenait parfaitement à Mei-Lynn fière de ses origines. Tomoyo avait habillé la tenue avec une série de bracelets argentés et de longues créoles de la même couleur comme boucles d'oreilles. La jeune styliste avait ensuite coiffé Mei-Lynn d'une tresse un peu lâche comme touche finale. Elle laissa Mei-Lynn choisir une paire de bottines grises avec un noeud sur le côté.

Tomoyo pour sa part avait mis une robe blanche mi-longue toute simple à petite bretelle et un gilet ouvert court couvrait ses épaules et ses bras. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux lâchés et un serre tête classique lui dégageait le visage.

Elles finissaient de se maquiller en papotant, quand Feimei vint les chercher. Elle s'exclama :

"- Oua ma parole! Les filles vous êtes splendides !"

Elle les fit tourner sur elles même et avec des discussions ravies et des rires qu'elles rejoignirent la famille Li, Wang Wei et les disciples de Yelan.

Shaolan qui discutait avec les apprentis de sa mère ne vit pas tout de suite leur arrivée, car il était de dos à ce moment là. Ce fut le regard curieux et envieux des deux apprentis en face de lui qui lui fit tourner la tête.

L'arrivée des filles fut remarquée tout d'abord par Fuutie qui poussa des exclamations d'admirations. C'est cela qui attira le regard de Shaolan.

Il fallait admettre que les trois plus jeunes femmes de la soirée ne passaient pas inaperçues. Elles s'étaient mise sur leur trente et un, et elles l'avaient fait bien. Mais celle qui retint son regard fut évidemment Sakura tout bonnement époustouflante dans sa tenue très originale.

Il aimait l'idée de l'avoir transformé en splendide et sexy mère noël. Il apprécia le travail de style qu'avait fait Tomoyo.

Il remarqua le regard lubrique qui passa dans le regard de certains apprentis. Furieux et jaloux, il s'approcha rapidement des filles et se positionna de façon protectrice à côté d'elles. Les filles lui firent un accueil joyeux et reprirent vite leurs piaillements.

Il le savait ce n'était pas un comportement très mature à avoir, mais il ne supportait pas qu'on regarde ainsi Mei-Lynn qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Et il supportait encore moins le regard que les apprentis de sa mère avaient pour Sakura, surtout Koshiro, qu'il savait collectionneur de jolies filles.

Tout se passa tranquillement, au grès des conversations variées de chacun.

Lors du repas, Sakura fut surprise par la différence entre du comportement de Shaolan au Japon par rapport à celui qu'il avait à Hong Kong. On pouvait voir qu'il avait grandit au milieu de tout ces gens que Sakura connaissait à peine.

Elle l'avait côtoyé de très près pendant un mois, nombre de réflexes étaient venus rapidement autant pour elle que pour lui. Elle savait qu'il se levait toujours un peu plus tôt qu'elle pour pouvoir aller la réveiller si il voyait qu'elle traînait trop. De son côté, Sakura avait vite appris à voir comment le garçon régissait lorsqu'il était contrarié ou encore fatigué et qu'il se laissait aller et lui parlait de avaient aussi pris l'habitude d'aller en cours ensemble, à se répartir les diverses taches en fonction de leur préférence. Et il était aussi d'une conversation incroyable. Il savait tant de choses qu'elle ignorait.

Mais elle comprenait maintenant à quel point elle le connaissait peu. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi souriant et moqueur. Elle le revit la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. "Presque avec nostalgie" pensa t'elle avec un sourire en se moquant d'elle même.

Il était piquant et drôle à la fois, parfois avec un air très sérieux ou encore plus doux et protecteur quand il regardait ses sœurs et sa cousine. Mais il avait toujours cet étrange magnétisme qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle l'aperçut discuter avec sa mère, un sourire fier.

Elle constata qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce Shaolan là. Ça lui donnait l'envie de le connaître encore mieux. De découvrir ce qu'il cachait sous cette carapace. Voir quel homme, qu'elle savait courageux et humble, il allait être en vieillissant et en s'assagissant.

La fin du repas arriva. Tout le monde quitta le salon pour aller s'installer dans le petit salon. Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées et ne vit pas que Shaolan assit en face d'elle l'observait. Elle sursauta quand il lui lança :

"- Hé Sakura ! A trop rêver tu vas finir par faire la même chose que la dernière fois pendant le cours sur la mythologie asiatique." Se moqua t'il.

Un peu vexée et honteuse de se faire rappeler la honte qu'elle avait subie quand elle s'était exclamé en se réveillant :

"Non ne mange pas mes pancakes ! Je les ai fais moi même" au milieu de l'exposé de son professeur qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'exploser de rire mettant la jeune fille encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas eu de reproches, mais Shaolan avait tellement ri qu'il lui avait fallu aller marcher seul pendant un moment pour se calmer. Elle lança les joues rouges:

"- Ce n'est pas juste de lancer des dossiers comme ça dans ce genre de soirée!" Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

Shaolan regretta un peu ses paroles. Il s'approcha d'elle pour s'excuser. Comme le reste des invités étaient en train d'admirer une danse traditionnelle, le min jian wu dao, qu'effectuait les jumelles Shiefa et Faren, ils étaient seuls un peu à l'écart des autres. Il osa toucher son bras et dit :

"- Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je voulais juste te tirer de tes pensées. Il faut que tu oublie un peu les tracas. Profite de la soirée !

- Je ne suis pas vraiment vexée, reconnu son amie. Juste que j'ai honte de cette histoire.

- Pourquoi avoir honte de ça ? C'était marrant. C'est un bon souvenir.

- Surement, enfin au moins tu es tombé dans le panneau de la moue boudeuse, lança Sakura le sourire moqueur de sortie.

- Tiens ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit à ça" soupira bruyamment et fatalement Shaolan qui avait subi les vannes des filles tout l'après midi.

"- Il faut vraiment qu'un autre mec entre dans notre groupe. J'en ai marre de toujours être la victime de la solidarité féminine." Il singea la moue boudeuse de Sakura et fit rire cette dernière.

"- Plus tard dans la soirée, il y a un moment où l'on doit danser au moins une danse de salon genre valse ou tango. M'accorderai tu l'honneur d'une danse ? Demanda brusquement le jeune homme tout timide. Cela fit sourire Sakura qui se sentait elle aussi soudainement timide.

"- Ce serait un plaisir Shaolan."

Elle lança un peu plus courageusement :

"- Tu sais que je suis plutôt douée en danse, j'espère que tu seras capable de me suivre."

Le jeune homme sourit et reprit sa contenance et lança avec son ton habituel :

" - Pas de soucis à te faire. Je suis né pour mener. Même en danse."

Ce fut le moment des cadeaux. Ils rejoignirent les autres et se préparèrent à recevoir leurs cadeaux.

La famille Li offrit d'abord les cadeaux, comme la tradition le voulait. C'est ainsi que Tomoyo et Sakura se retrouvèrent avec des cadeaux de la part de Shaolan, Mei-Lynn, même les sœurs de Shaolan leur firent un cadeau, et Yelan leur offrit à chacune une petite boite. Vint ensuite le tour des invités de donner leurs cadeaux.

Sakura avait fait un cadeau à tout les membres de la famille qui l'avait hébergée et accueilli parmi eux.

Elle avait offert une très vieille broche trouvée dans une étale de Mong Kok à son sensei, une panoplie de vernis tendances à Feimei dont elle avait vu les ongles peints d'une couleur différente tous les jours. Pour les jumelles, Sakura avait trouvé après force de recherches avec Shaolan lassé d'être traîné de boutiques en boutiques au marché aux oiseaux un peu plus tôt dans la journée, une paire de pendentifs un peu magiques qui s'assemblaient d'une façon unique et qui ne pouvaient se détacher que lorsque les deux personnes propriétaires des pendentifs touchaient l'ensemble. Pour l'aînée de la fratrie, c'est Mei-Lynn qui l'avait aidé. Elle avait acheté un énorme livre qu'elle souhaitait acheter sans en avoir eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent.

Pour ses amies, elle offrit une boite à coudre en bois ouvragé faite à la main à Tomoyo et une séance de thalasso à Mei-Lynn qu'elle avait réservée sur le net dans un institut de Pékin. Enfin pour Shaolan, elle l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de son père. C'était un recueil de mémoires de grands archéologues, et il parlait des différentes émergences de la magie dans les époques passées. Son père lui avait donné, mais elle le connaissait maintenant par cœur. Autant qu'il lui profite.

Tout le monde fut très touché par les attentions de chacun. Sakura avait reçu la panoplie du jeune magicien de la part de Yelan, une jolie boite à musique, Tomoyo avait eu la même, qui jouait une ballade hong kongaise de la part des quatre sœurs, un patron de la prochaine création de Tomoyo et elle promettait un sacré chef d'oeuvre, une écharpe en soie de Mei-Lynn, un bracelet fantaisie de la part de Koshiro, surprise de recevoir un cadeau de sa part, elle rougit quand elle ouvrit son cadeau. Et enfin Shaolan qui avait attendu le dernier moment, lui offrit un exemplaire de la photo qu'il avait faite du temple Tsukihime.

Au sourire que fit son amie, Shaolan sut qu'il était tombé juste. Il était très fier de lui. Et il espérait qu'elle découvrirait la seconde partie de son cadeau bientôt.

La musique se mit à changer. Le jeune homme savait que c'était le signal pour la célèbre danse de Noël de la famille Li.

Il laissa le temps aux autres de se trouver un partenaire, et quand il apperçu Koshiro s'approcher de Sakura, il se décida à s'approcher.

"- Désolée Koshiro-kun, ta proposition me fait plaisir, mais j'ai déjà promis une danse à Shaolan.

- Oh je vois. Et bien pour la peine, je voudrais que tu passe un peu de temps avec en ville avant que vous ne rentiez au Japon.

- D'accord. Je pense que je peux bien t'accorder cela."

Sakura aperçu son ami et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire :

"- Ah te voila Shaolan. Et si on aller vérifier tes dires ?

- Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre, je pourrais lui prouver ma qualité de danseur."

Shaolan lui tendit le bras galament avec un sourire charmeur. Ravi que la jeune fille ne passe pas plus de temps avec son rival.

Un peu intimidée par la soudaine solennité du jeune homme, elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait, et le suivit au milieu des autres. Avant de commencer à danser, elle aperçu Tomoyo et Mei-Lynn qui s'étaient faite invitées par deux apprentis de Yelan dont elle ne se souvenait pas les prénoms.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle senti le bras de Shaolan autour de sa taille. Elle se reconcentra donc sur son partenaire, et se positionna pour une valse.

Quand le jeune homme commença à danser, elle fut agréablement surprise.

En effet, Shaolan était un très bon danseur, et il savait parfaitement diriger une valse. Elle se laissa entraîner avec plaisir, parfaitement synchronisée avec son cavalier et la musique. Ils tournèrent, ne se lâchant pas des yeux, oubliant le reste du monde pour ne plus voir que l'autre. Les émotions de Sakura troublées et exaltées, lui brouillaient l'esprit, et elle avait du mal à réfléchir.

Elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place dans les bras de Shaolan. Comme si ils étaient deux parties d'un tout. Mais elle ne savait pas si cela n'était pas juste du à la danse et aux récents événements:

"Il faut bien l'admettre ma vieille, tu as été très fragilisée par la disparition de Tomoyo. Mais comment cela évoluera, maintenant que tout est revenu à peu près à la normale ?" Pensa t'elle pour elle même.

La danse pris fin, et un tango se lança doucement.

Tomoyo et Mei-Lynn qui avaient fini de danser, se tournèrent vers le jeune couple. Elles s'approchèrent et Mei-Lynn lança :

"- Hé Sakura-chan, ça te dirait de voir qui est le meilleur couple pour cette danse ?

- Et tu verrais quoi comme couple ?" Demanda Tomoyo qui avait compris le petit manège de leur nouvelle amie pour mettre leur amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"- Hum je sais que les seuls "jeunes" à savoir danser cette danse dans les garçons sont Shaolan et Chu-Jung, répondit elle en montrant du doigt l'un des plus vieux apprentis. On ne va pas demander à mon père ou Wang Wei reprit elle avec caractère.

- Je vais rester avec Sakura alors. Ce ne serait pas juste de te mettre avec moi alors qu'on a apprit ensemble.

- T'as pas tord Shinseki. Alors faisons comme ça. Hey Jung-Chung, tu fais un concours de tango avec moi contre mon cher cousin et notre délicieuse invitée ici présente ? Lança t'elle au jeune en montrant Sakura.

- Pourqoui pas ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que valait Shaolan sans toi, répondit d'une voix profonde l'apprenti en s'approchant de sa cavalière.

- Okaasan ! Peux tu relancer la musique s'il te plait ?

- Pour quoi faire Mei-Lynn ?

- On va faire un concours de danse ! D'ailleurs, Okaasan, Omaa et Opaa feront partis du jury.

- Et bien je vois que tu as toujours autant de caractère ma nièce. Mais cela peut être amusant. Allons y." Termina Yelan un sourire sur le visage. la relève avait de l'énergie à revendre et cela la rassurait un peu.

Ils se mirent en place, et avant que la musique ne commence, Sakura glissa à l'oreille de son cavalier :

"- Ecoutes Shaolan, j'ai quelque notions en tango, mais je ne suis pas une experte. Ça pourrait ne pas être pas joli à voir.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis tout à l'heure, suit moi et ne te pose pas de questions." Souffla le garçon très sur de lui.

La musique s'éleva, Sakura n'eu plus le temps de réfléchir et se laissa entrainer.

Elle apprécia de nouveau le talent de Shaolan. Il la faisait virevolter avec grâce, l'entraînait dans des pirouettes sensuelles, et elle prenait plaisir à cette danse plus physique et exaltante que la valse. Et elle était heureuse de découvrir cela avec Shaolan.

Ce fut un réel plaisir aussi pour le jeune homme, qui constatait avec plaisir qu'il était simple de diriger avec Sakura comme cavalière même dans une danse qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle avait le son dans la peau. Et la proximité de leur corps et de leur souffle mettait le jeune homme en transe. C'était excitant, et il avait un peu de mal à contrôler ses pulsions masculines. Mais malgré cela il était heureux de danser avec elle. D'être plus proche d'elle.

La musique s'arrêta et brisa le sortilège qui semblait être tombé sur les deux danseurs. Les applaudissements du public finirent à les ramener à la réalité, et ils se séparèrent pour laisser la place à Mei-Lynn et Jung-Chung.

Sakura apprécia la danse. Mei-Lynn, aussi sportive qu'elle, maîtrisait le tango, et son partenaire savait mettre cela à profit.

"- C'est beau à voir. Ils ont déjà dansé ensemble ? Demanda Tomoyo à Shaolan.

- Je ne crois pas. Mais c'est Jung-Chung qui m'a appris le tango. Et Mei-Lynn était ma partenaire. Il est fort possible que je danse de la même façon que lui, et surement moins bien aussi, alors ça doit être plutôt facile pour elle.

- Ils forment un aussi joli couple que vous en tout cas." Commenta Tomoyo avec un sourire. Ses deux amis gênés rougirent et évitèrent de croiser leur regard.

.

Plus tard, une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle ressortit les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu avec un sourire. Elle avait été gâté cette année.

Elle trouvait que le cadeau de Tomoyo lui ressemblait bien. Elle tomba ensuite sur le cadeau de Shaolan. Elle avait vraiment été touchée par son attention.

Il avait pris cette photo lors d'un après midi où ils avaient profité avec tout leur amis de Tomoeda, d'aller dans leur ville d'enfance pour la faire découvrir à Shaolan. Il avait semblé dans son élément ce jour là. Comme si il connaissait déjà la ville. Plusieurs fois il avait semblé à Sakura qu'il connaissait même plutôt bien Tomoeda, mais elle n'en avait fait aucun commentaire.

Elle retourna la photo et aperçu une petite flèche dessinée qui montrait l'ouverture du cadre. Elle ouvrit le cadre, et là, caché derrière la photo du temple, il y avait une photo d'elle. Elle regardait au loin, un sourire nostalgique, le vent faisait voleter sa robe bleue et elle retenait sa casquette de gavroche pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas.

Émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quand Shaolan l'avait prise en photo. Elle continua à observer le tirage, et elle comprit à quel point Shaolan l'avait parfaitement comprise. Mieux qu'elle n'avait cru se connaitre elle-même.

Il savait à quel point malgré les apparences joyeuses qu'elle pouvait renvoyer, elle était bien plus profondément complexe. Elle avait l'air de manquer de quelque chose. Comme un morceau de son âme. Sans s'expliquer exactement lequel et pourquoi.

Elle se voyait ainsi, courageuse, volontaire, forte, mais aussi lasse, fatiguée d'attendre.

En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'attendre un truc. Depuis qu'elle avait finit par attraper toutes les cartes, même la cinquante-deuxième, qu'elle avait transformée en carte de Sakura, Hope, elle sentait qu'elle devait attendre le retour de quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle.

Mais impossible de remettre un nom ou un visage sur cette personne. Elle avait la vague impression qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de son age ou plus vieux peut être.

Plus elle réfléchissait plus elle sembla se perdre dans sa mémoire. Cela remontait à dix ans, et ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient de cette époque, lui semblaient flous et incomplets. Elle se rappelait pourtant ses aventures, comment oublier un tel chamboulement de sa vie ! Mais il y avait des moments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconstruire du tout.

C'est troublée et tardivement qu'elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
